Eine Reise nach Hawaii
by x3KuroUsagix3
Summary: Suzuna gewinnt eine Reise nach Hawaii. Den Gutschein gibt sie jedoch Satsuki und so fliegen die Maids und der Koch  Usui  alle zusammen nach Hawaii.
1. Der Gutschein

Das ist meine erste Maid-sama! FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. :)

* * *

><p>"Ich bin zuhause!", reif Misaki als sie von der Schule nach Hause kam.<p>

"Oh, Misaki! Du bist heute aber früh", wunderte sich ihre Mutter.

"Unser Sportlehrer ist krank geworden und wir hatten keine Vertretung", ein erleichterter Unterton war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. die letzen Tage in der Schule waren echt hart. Je näher die Ferien waren, desto schwerer war es die Jungs zu kontrollieren. Sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun! Da freute sie sich vor der Arbeit mal nach Hause gehen zu können.

"Onee-chan! Könntest du das deiner Chefin geben? Es ist ein Geschenk von Mama und mir", sagte Suzuna in ihrem gelangweilten Ton.

"Klar! Kein Problem!"

In Maid Latte angekommen, überreichte Misaki sofort den Umschlag ihrer Chefin. Danach zog sie ihre Uniform an und ging in den Laden um die Gäste zu bedienen. Das Café war an diesem Abend besonders voll, deswegen lies Misaki ihre Pausen ausfallen.

Nach ihrer Schicht war sie total fertig. Sie musste nur noch den Müll raus bringen und danach würde sie sich umziehen und nach Hause gehen. Als sie sich der Hintertür nährte, hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl, dass ein gewissen jemand auf sie draußen wartet.

Ihr Gefühl hat sie nicht enttäuscht!

"Misa-chan~! Bist du fertig mit deiner Schicht?"

Takumi Usui stand angelehnt an der Wand mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er seine Lieblings Maid sah.

"Usui!", sagte sie in einem genervten und müden Ton. Sie wollte ihn anmeckern, dass er sie wieder bestalked hat, aber ihre Energie reichte dafür nicht mehr aus.

"Misa-chan, ist alles ok? Du siehst blass aus"

"Mir geht's super!"

"Nimm dir doch einmal eine Auszeit. Wenn du so weitermachst, muss dich ein Herr bestrafen."

"PERVERSLING!"

Usui lachte. So kannte er Misaki.

Seine nervende Art machte Misaki jedes Mal wach. Egal wie müde sie war! Der Müllsack, den sie trug, wurde aggressiv auf den Boden geschmissen. Diese schnelle Bewegung brachte sie jedoch aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sie wäre fast umgekippt, doch Usui schaffte es sie rechtzeitig aufzufangen.

"Ayuzawa", sagte er nun im ernsten, aber trotzdem ruhigen, Ton, "nimm dir eine Auszeit!"

"Ich habe viel zu viele Aufgaben um mir eine Auszeit zu gönnen!", fauchte sie zurück.

Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Usui sie immer noch festhielt und wurde rot. "Du kannst mich wieder loslassen Usui."

"Nein."

Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht wurde dunkler, als er sie noch fester drückte.

"Du sollst loslassen!"

"Das ist deine Bestrafung, weil du nicht auf deinen Herren hörst, Misa-chan~"

"Wa- ?"

Er drehte sie rum um ihr ins Gesicht gucken zu können. Auf ihrer Stirn konnte man deutlich 'Erschöpft' lesen, ihre Augen waren glasig und ihre Haut ziemlich blass, trotz der Röte die ihre Wanken schmückte.

"Du bist so süß, Ayuzawa", sagte er verträumt und nahm sie wieder fest in seine Arme. Zu seiner Überraschung, wehrte sie sich diesmal nicht. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr sich ihm zu widersetzen. Als sie es sich grade bequem gemacht hatte, lies er sie wieder los. Er schaute in ihre verwirrten goldenen Augen, die ihn hypnotisierten. Genau wie er, starrte sie in seine Augen. Diese smaragdgrünen Augen hatten so viel Wärme in sich, dass sie den Bezug zur Realität verlor. Sie kam erst aus ihrer Starre raus, als sie merkte, dass er ihrem Gesicht näher kam.

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren. Das bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut und einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken.

Usui schloss die kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen mit einem sanften Kuss.

Schmetterlinge feierten eine Party in Misakis Bauch. Sie tanzten wie verrückt. Es kam Misaki so vor, als ob diese Schmetterlinge immer mehr ihrer Freunde einluden, je länger der Kuss wurde. Sie legte ihre Arme unbewusst um seinen Nacken und schloss die Augen.

Ich könnte ewig so bleiben... Moment mal! Was denke ich denn da? Es ist Usui! Der perverse Stalker Usui!

Sie war dabei den Kuss abzubrechen, als...

"MISA-CHAAAAAAAAN!", schrie die Chefin, als sie Hintertür aufriss.

"Oh! Ich habe euch gestört.. tut mir Leid! *moe moe moe*

"Ha-hast du nicht Chefin", sagte Misaki, die nun rot war wie eine Kirsche, "Wa-was ist denn?"

"Dieser Gutschein den du mir gegeben hast! Ich wollte mich dafür HERZLICH bei dir bedanken!"

"Gutschein?"

"Ja.. der hier", Satsuki zeigte Misaki den Gutschein, "der war im Umschlag den du mir gegeben hast."

"Ach so! Das ist nicht von mir. Suzuna und meine Mutter wollten, dass ich dir den gebe."

"Sag den beiden viiiiiiiiiiiiiiielen Dank und freue dich schon mal auf Hawaii!"

"Ha-Hawaii?"

"Ja! Auf dem Gutschein steht, dass wir eine Hawaiireise für eine Woche gewonnen haben! Ich werde alle Maid Latte Mitarbeiter fragen ob sie denn in den Ferien schon was vorhaben!"

"Wirklich alle?"

"Ja natüüüüüüüüüürliiiich! Usui-kun! Du kannst doch sicher mitkommen, oder?"

Usui, der immer noch Misaki festhielt, drückte sie noch mal ganz fest.

"Nur wenn Misa-chan mitkommt!"

Wieder bahnte sich die Röte in Misakis Gesicht.

"Whaaaaaaa~ *moe moe* Misa-chan! Du musst mitkommen! Du kannst dich ausruhen, braun werden, schwimmen und gaaaaaaaaaanz viel Moe-Momente mit Usui-kun erleben! *moe moe moe* "

"Ich hab keine Wahl, oder?", gab sich Misaki geschlagen, die immer noch von Usui gedrückt wurde.

Satsuki hüpfte wieder in den Laden und verstreute überall ihre Moe-Flowers. Die beiden Turteltäubchen waren nun wieder allein. Er schaute sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an.

"Eine Woche Urlaub mit Misa-chan!", sagte er ihr fröhlich. Sein Blick änderte sich von fröhlich auf böse und aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen, was nichts Gutes hieß.

"Wir können uns ein Zimmer teilen und ich könnte dir beim umzieh-"

"DU PERVERSER ALIEN!"

Usui fing an zu lachen und lies Misaki los. Sie ging genervt wieder rein und hoffte, dass er nicht mehr da sein würde wenn sie nach Hause geht.

"DU STALKER!", schrie sie, als sie wieder durch die Hintertür raus kam und dort den Alien sah.

Er lachte wieder und folgte Misaki bis zu ihr nach Hause. Sicher ist sicher.

"Usui... du musst mich nicht jeden Tag nach Hause begleiten!"

"Aber Misa-chan, ich kann dich doch nicht zu dieser späten Stunde alleine rumlaufen lassen. Es könnte dich jemand bestalken."

"Ja, zum Beispiel Du!"

"Hahaha, aber jetzt im Ernst... ", er nahm ihre Hand in seine rechte und sein linker Arm ruhte um ihre Taille. "Wenn dir irgendwas passiert... könnte ich mir nie verzeihen, dich nicht beschützt zu haben."

Der besorgte Blick in seinen Augen sagte, dass es kein Scherz war. Wieder färbten sich die Wangen von Misaki. Sie verstand es selbst nicht. Allein bei seinen Worten fühlte sie sich beschützt.

"D-Danke...", sagte sie so leise, dass Usui sie gerade so hören konnte. Er beugte sich runter zu ihrem Ohr.

"Nicht dafür", flüsterte er sanft bevor er sie kurz umarmte.

Misaki merkte wie ihr Gesicht glühte. Das Glühen wurde schlimmer, als Usui sie leicht auf die Wange und dann auf die Lippen küsste.

"Gute Nacht, Ayuzawa."

"Gu-Gute Nacht...Usui..."

* * *

><p>Ja.. das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)<p>

Im nächsten Kapitel sind sie auf Hawaii und Misaki entdeckt neue Gefühle in sich ;D

hehe

eure KuroUsagi


	2. Tanz mit mir

Kaichou wa Maid-sama gehört nicht mir ^^

* * *

><p>Eine gestresste Woche ging nun endlich zu Ende und alle freuten sich au Hawaii. Für Misaki war es allerdings eine Horrorvorstellung für eine Woche mit dem Alien auf einer Insel zu sein. Sie war sich sicher, dass er wieder irgendeinen Weg findet sie zu belästigen. Vor allem, weil sie sich von ihm zwei Mal küssen lies. Bei dem Gedanken daran, färbten sich ihre Wangen rot.<p>

Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, doch es ging nicht.

Sie wollte endlich ihren Koffer fertig packen, aber immer wieder sah sie sein Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge.

"Idiot", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie hatte es echt satt, dauernd von ihm abgelenkt zu werden. In der Schule bestalkt er sie, in Maid Latte, egal ob Kunde oder Koch und jetzt auch noch in ihren Gedanken!

"Dieser blöde Alien!", schrie sie und machte sich wieder ans Packen.

Als dann die Zeit gekommen war, verabschiedete sich Misaki von ihrer Mutter und Suzuna, und verließ das Haus.

"Hallo, Misa-chan!"

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Usui...", sagte sie in einem drohenden Ton. Er fing an zu kichern und lächelte sie lieb an.

"Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Soll ich dir helfen die Koffer zu tragen?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Irgendwie dankbar für sein Angebot, aber er hatte doch selbst genug zu schleppen, oder?

"Mein Gepäck ist schon am Flughafen. Ich bin zurückgekommen um dir zu helfen."

"Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen, du Alien!", schrie sie ihn an, worauf er wieder lachte.

Ohne ihre Zustimmung griff sich Usui einfach den größten und schwersten Koffer und ging vor. Misaki meckerte ihn an und meinte sie kann sie alleine tragen. Er ignorierte sie und ging weiter. Die Schwarzhaarige merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hat ihn anzumeckern und lies ihn ihre Koffer tragen.

Am Flughafen angekommen wurde sie herzlich von Satsuki, Honoka, Subaru und Erika begrüßt. Nur Aoi war mies drauf. Er wurde wieder einmal verstoßen und musste mit nach Hawaii.

"Seid ihr endlich zusammen?", sagte er anstatt einen 'Hallo'.

"Wa-was?"

"Er trägt doch deinen Koffer, außerdem hab ich gehört, dass ihr in der Gasse bei Maid Latte rumgemacht habt. Also, seid ihr jetzt zusammen, oder etwa nicht?"

Misaki fehlten sie Worte. Wie sollte sie denn auf sowas antworten?

„Aoi-chan! Hör auf!", wies ihn Satsuki zurecht. Als er wieder anfangen wollte zu protestieren verdeckte Honoka seinen Mund mit ihrer Hand.

„Reg dich nicht auf Aoi-chan. In Hawaii kann ja vieles passieren... hehehe", Honokas Blick hatte etwas boshaftes in sich, was Misaki ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Etwas sagte ihr, dass wirklich etwas passieren wird und wahrscheinlich, höchst wahrscheinlich, wäre es sogar die Schuld ihrer Mitarbeiterinnen und ihrer Chefin.

Nachdem ihr ganzes Gepäck gescannt wurde und der ganze Sicherheitsdingsbums abgeschlossen war, gingen alle in Richtung Flugzeug.

Usui war die ganze zeit still. Er hat nicht einmal einen perversen Spruch abgelassen, als ihr Koffer gescannt wurde. Misaki wollte sich umdrehen und ihn angucken, um festzustellen, was los ist. Doch der Kommentar von Aoi, hielt sie davon ab.

Ob Usui deswegen so ist?

Satsuki gab jedem sein Ticket. Sie, Honoka, Subaru, Erika und Aoi saßen in der 3. Reihe in der Mitte. Misaki und Usui saßen 'zufällig' zwei Reihen dahinter, auch in der Mitte. Misaki wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen um ihn zu fragen was mit ihm ist. Als sie das machen wollte, bemerkte sie fünf Augenpaare aus Reihe 3.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach Rechts. So konnte sie die Blicke von Usui und ihrer Mittarbeiter ignorieren. Wobei Usui sie nicht ansah, nicht ein einziges Mal, nachdem Aoi seinen Spruch abgelassen hat. Sie war wütend. Nicht auf Usui, sondern auf ihre Mitarbeiter. Es war komisch, denn sie war es gewohnt, dass sie solche Sprüche machten. Warum also war sie jetzt wütend auf alle?

Die Hoffnung den verstummten Alien zu fragen, was los ist, verschwand langsam. Doch dann setzten sich zwei RIESIGE Typen in Reihe 4. Das letzte was sie von ihren Mitarbeitern sah, waren ihre entsetzten Gesichter. Sie alle hatten diesen Und-Wie-Sollen-Wir-Jetzt-Die-Zwei-Beobachten?-Blick, was Misakis Wut steigerte.

Drei weitere Typen setzten sich in Reihe 4. Und somit waren Misaki und Usui von dem Rest komplett getrennt.

Die Chance war da und Misaki ergriff sie sofort.

"Usui... was ist los? Du bist so still."

Keine Antwort. Er senkte nur seinen Blick.

"Usui...", sagte sie besorgt, da sie schon dachte, dass ihm schlecht sei oder so.

"Tut mir Leid, Ayuzawa."

"Für was entschuldigst du dich denn?"

"Dafür, dass ich dir den Urlaub vermasselt habe."

"Wovon redest du?"

"Wenn ich dich nicht in der Gasse geküsst hatte, hätte uns Satsuki nicht gesehen und die Sticheleien der anderen wären für dich bestimmt nicht so nervig."

Misakis Wangen wurden wieder rot und die versuchte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Haaren vor ihm zu verbergen.

"Es.. ist nicht deine Schuld, dass sie wieder Sprüche ziehen.. also... muss dir nichts Leid tun."

"Ayuzawa."

Sie hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen und was sie sah, freute sie. Er lächelte sie mit einem Lächeln an, dass als eine Art 'Danke' interpretiert werden konnte.

Er lehnte sich wieder in seinen Sitz und war auch schon wieder verstummt. Dieses Mal, aber, wirkte er entspannter. Nach einer Weile wurde Misaki müde und schief ein. Sie fiel nach Links und landete auf Usuis Schulter. Er sah sie mit einem liebevollen Blick an und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

"Du bist so süß", flüstere er ihr zu. Sein rechter Arm wanderte um ihre Schultern, um sie zu stützen. Er küsste sie auf den Kopf, bevor er seinen auf ihren legte und einschlief.

Misaki öffnete ihre Augen, als sie Wärme spürte. Als sie dann merkte in welcher Position sie gerade war, verfärbte sich ihr Gesicht. Das war ihr unglaublich peinlich, dennoch, blieb sie in seinem Arm und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Usui wachte auf, als eine Stewardess alle bat sich anzuschnallen, da das Flugzeug in fünf Minuten landen würde.

Was? Ich hab den ganzen Flug verpennt?

"Misa-chan, wach auf, wir landen gleich."

Er schüttelte sie leicht, bis sie ihre Augen aufmachte.

"Hmmm..? Sind wir schon da?"

"Ja, wir landen in vier Minuten."

"Lass mich die vier Minuten weiter schlafen.."

"Du hast 8 Stunden geschlafen und bist immer noch müde?"

Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Sie hat doch zu Hause schon geschlafen und jetzt noch im Flugzeug. 16 Stunden Schlaf sollten mehr als genug sein. Er war die ganze Nacht wach, deswegen war er so müde, aber warum sie?

Er schnallte Misaki und sich selbst an und als sie gelandet waren musste eine müde Misaki erneut aus dem Schlaf gerissen werden.

Sie hatten ihr Gepäck und waren auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hotel. Die Maid Latte Crew war hoch motiviert, nur Misaki nicht. Sie war todmüde und musste ihr Gepäck schleppten. Usui half ihr, aber es war trotzdem anstrengend. Die Dunkelheit hier auf Hawaii machte es nicht unbedingt besser für sie. Sie musste lachen.

"Was ist so lustig, Ayuzawa?"

"Ich lache weil.. wir doch um 13 Uhr losgeflogen sind. Und jetzt ist es wieder 2 Uhr morgens... hehehe"

Usui stellte das ganze Gepäck ab und bot Misaki an, sie Huckepack zu tragen. Sie nahm das Angebot, zu seiner Überraschung, an und Usui trug nun sein Gepäck, Misakis Gepäck und Misaki selbst.

Im Hotel angekommen warf sich Misaki sofort auf irgendein Bett, das in ihren Zimmern war und schief dort bis 10 Uhr.

Als alle Sachen ausgepackt waren, machten sich alle freudig auf den Weg zum Strand. Misaki hatte einen Bikini von Suzuna geschenkt bekommen. Der Bikini war schwarz mit einer goldenen Umrandung. Misaki fühlte sich unwohl so etwas zu tragen.

Der ist ja genauso knapp wie der Bikini von Satsuki... (Siehe Band 4)

Sie ging raus und lies sich von der Sonne begrüßen.

"Misa-chan, du bist wieder wach!", rief Usui freudig, als er sie zum Strand kommen sah.

Sie wollte zu ihren Freunden hinlaufen, doch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Usui trug eine schwarze Badehose mit goldenen Hawaiiblumen. War das Zufall oder hat ihm Suzuna gesagt welchen Bikini sie hat?

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter nach oben zu seinem nackten Oberkörper. Sie hat ihn schon öfter so gesehen, aber diesmal war es irgendwie anders.

Usui kam zu ihr hin und sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Sie war wie gelähmt. Doch der nächste Satz holte sie aus ihrer Starre raus.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?", flüsterte er ihr verführerisch ins Ohr.

"PERVERSER ALIEN!", sie holte aus um ihn zu schlagen und lies dabei ihr Handtuch fallen. Jetzt war es Usui, der erstarrte.

"Wa-was guckst du so?"

Er packte sie am Arm und warf sie über seine Schulter. Dann fing er an zu rennen.

"Lass mich runter!"

"Komm, Misa-chan! Lass und schwimmen gehen!"

"Warte mal! Das Wasser ist doch - AAHH!"

Usui tauchte ohne Vorwarnung. Das Wasser war wärmer als sie dachte. Sie tauchten beide wieder auf und der Alien fing an zu lachen.

PLATSCH! Misaki begann eine Wasserschlacht, an der Usui gerne teilnahm.

Erst um 13 Uhr kamen sie aus dem Wasser. Die Wasserschlacht hat so viel Spaß gemacht, dass die beiden gar nicht merkten wie die Zeit vergeht.

Nach dem Mittagessen schlug Honoka vor, dass sie Volleyball spielen. Der Vorschlaf wurde von allem akzeptiert und sie spielten bis 16 Uhr.

Alle gammelten am Strand rum und sonnten sich. Misaki hat vergessen Sonnencreme aufzutragen und Usui fragte ob er sie eincremen soll. Worauf er eine Backpfeife kassierte. Sie cremte sich ein und legte sich hin um schön braun zu werden. Ihre Ruhe wurde allerdings gestört.

"Misa-chan? Kannst du mir den Rücken eincremen?"

"Mach's selber Perversling!"

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte... *schmoll* "

"Vergiss es!"

"Misa-chaaaaan...", Usui machte einen unwiederstehlichen Hundeblick und Misaki konnte seine Bitte nicht mehr ignorieren.

Sie cremte seinen Rücken ein. Sie wollte sich wieder hinlegen, doch er guckte sie wieder mit seinem Hundeblick an.

"Was ist? Ich hab dich schon eingecremt!"

"Nur den Rücken."

"Wie?"

Sein Hundeblick verschwand und wurde durch ein fieses Grinsen ersetzt.

"Willst du nicht noch meine Brust eincremen?", sagte er, nun in einer verführerischen Stimme.

"Verschwinde du Alien!"

Irgendwann gab er dann Ruhe und legte sich neben Misaki. Sie schubste ihn allerdings etwas weg, weil er zu nah war. Als der Abstand für sie erträglich war, sonnten sie sich beide ohne weitere Streitereien.

Als es ihnen zu warm wurde gingen sie ins Wasser und wieder gab es eine Wasserschlacht.

"AU!", schrie Misaki als sie einen stechenden Schmerz im Fuß spürte.

"Was ist los?"

"Mein Fuß tut wieder weh. Ich dachte er wäre schon geheilt."

"Ist das, weil du am Donnsterstag umgeknickt bist?"

"Wahrscheinlich... ich kann nicht auftreten."

"Na komm, ich bring dich aus dem Wasser."

Usui nahm Misaki Huckepack und brachte sie aus dem Wasser. Aoi hatte echt schlechte Laune. Er durfte seine Mädchenklamotten nicht anziehen und war auch noch der Sonne ausgesetzt. Er musste Frust ablassen. Als er dann sah, dass Misaki auf Usuis Rücken war, wollte er wieder was sagen, doch er Erika kam ihm zuvor.

"Heeey! Ich hab hier eine Bar gefunden!", rief sie.

"Echt? Dann lass doch das dumme Pärchen hingehen, sich besaufen damit sie -hmmpf"

"Aoi-chan!", Satsuki schrie ihn förmlich an.

Der Spruch ging echt zu weit und Honoka wollte das auch klarstellen. Sie mochte es zwar auch die zwei Turteltauben zu ärgern, aber so? Nein.

"Heeeh.. Aoi-chan hat schon solche schmutzigen Gedanken in so einem Alter! Du bist doch ein richtiger Kerl!"

"WAS?"

"Naja.. Mädchen sagen so was nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in einem Ton als ob sie sich damit auskennen. *zwinker*"

Sie ärgerte Aoi noch für eine Weile, bis ihr auffiel, dass Erika bereits wieder ein volles Getränk in der Hand hatte. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie weggegangen war.

"Was trinkst du da?"

"Einen Caipirinha."

"Was'n das?"

"Ein Cocktail. Der schmeckt super! Misa-chan, probier auch mal einen!"

"Ist der nicht ab erst 18?", fragte Misaki.

"Ist doch gaaaar kein Probleeeem. Du hast mich uuuund Honoka uuund Subaru uuuuund Satsuki~ "

"Sag mal wie viel hast du schon getrunken?"

"Hmmm? Vier Gläser~ ~ ~"

"Was?"

"Ich kauf mich noch eins! Ich bring dir eins mit! Usui-kun, willst du auch einen?"

Erikas super gut Laune war verwirrend für die beiden. Außerdem wunderten sie sich wo die anderen blieben.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da~ ~"

Honoka war genauso verwirrt wie Misaki und Usui.

"Ich rede ihr das aus. Ich will doch nicht, dass Minderjährige sowas in die Hände bekommen", sagte sie kurz und lief hinter Erika her.

Während sie an der Bar anfingen zu feiern, machte sich Usui daran, alles einzupacken. Als das erledigt war nahm er Misaki wieder Huckepack und gab ihr die Strandtasche.

Beim Hotel angekommen setzte der Alien seine Lieblingsmaid aufs Bett. Er ging kurz in sein Zimmer um Verbandszeug zu holen. Als er wiederkam machte er sich daran Misakis Fuß zu verbinden.

"Weißt du, ich würde auch gerne mit denen an der Bar feiern..."

Ihre Stimme war tief, sie schien trauriger zu sein, als sie es zugeben wollte.

"Willst du denn so sehr diesen Caipirinha probieren, Ayuzawa?"

"Auch. Aber... eigentlich, will ich dort hin um mich mal zu amüsieren.."

"Du willst tanzen?"

"Ja... irgendwie..."

"Kannst du denn tanzen?"

"Nein.. aber mit Alkoholeinfluss, ist es nicht so schwer oder?"

Das war eine ehrliche Frage, die ihn etwas schockierte. Sie war wirklich traurig, dass sie nicht dort sein konnte.

"Soll ich dir Tanzen beibringen?"

"Was?"

"Ja, ich könnte dir was beibringen. Zum Beispiel dem Walzer."

Er war fertig mit dem Verbinden und stand auf. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus.

"Komm ich bring dir den Walzer bei."

"Aber, ich kann nicht auftreten."

"Versuchs."

Sie stand vorsichtig auf und merkte, dass sie locker, ohne starke Scherzen stehen konnte.

"Siehst du."

Wieder streckte er seine Hand aus und Misaki nahm sie entgegen. Er zog sie zu sich und platzierte ihre rechte Hand auf deine Schulter und ihre linke Hand, nahm er in seine rechte. Anschließend platzierte er seine linke Hand auf ihre Hüfte.

Misaki war froh, dass das Licht aus war und der Sonnenuntergang ihre Röte im Gesicht überdeckte.

"Tut mir Leid, wenn ich auf deine Füße trete."

"Wirst du schon nicht."

Nach diesem Satz, fing er an Misaki zu führen. Am Anfang war es schwer für sie mitzukommen, doch nachdem sie die Schritte konnte, hatte es ihr sogar Spaß gemacht.

"AU!", schrie sie auf.

"Wieder der Fuß?"

"Ja... Man, dabei hat es grade so viel Spaß gemacht."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Was hat sie grade gesagt? Es stimmte zwar, aber warum hat sie das ausgesprochen?

Oh nein! Jetzt wird er mich bestimmt damit aufziehen! Oh neeeeeeeeeinnnnnnnn!

"Wenn es dir so viel Spaß macht, lass uns doch was anderes tanzen, was nicht deinen Fuß belastet."

"Hm?"

Er plazierte ihre Hände hinter seinen Nacken und umarmte sie an der Tallie.

"Dieser Tanz ist der einfachste. Man muss nur so stehen, hin und her schwingen und drehen, wenn man will."

Er fing wieder an zu führen. Oder besser gesagt, er fing an mit ihr hin und her zu schwingen. Die Schwingungen wurden immer kurviger, sodass sie sich ganz langsam im Kreis bewegten.

"Warte kurz."

Usui verlies das Zimmer und kam einige Minuten später wieder. Er hat sein Handy geholt.

"Ich dachte mit Musik wäre es schöner."

Er öffnete einige Ordner und fand dann das Lied, was er suchte. Der Song "Only Time" von "Enya" war zu hören.

"Ich liebe diesen Song", sagte Misaki mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Allerdings verschwand das Lächeln genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war, als Usui wie zu ihr kam und sie wieder in Tanzposition brachte.

"Ich auch", schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sein heißer Atmen an ihrem Ohr lies bei ihr Gänsehaut aufkommen. Und nicht nur das. Auch die Schmetterlinge kamen wieder und tanzten zum Rhythmus des Songs in Misakis Bauch.

Aus den Schmetterlingen wurde ein Schwarm, als Usui sie fester drückte.

Ihr wurde erst jetzt richtig klar, dass er nur seine Badehose trug und sie nur ihren Bikini. Sie konnte seine warme weiche Haut an ihrer spüren. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich losreißen, ein anderer, stark überwiegender, Teil wollte sich fester an ihn kuscheln.

Sie diskutierte mit sich selbst, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Losreißen oder kuscheln?

"Ist die das unangenehm, Ayuzawa?"

"..."

"Als wir und in der Gasse geküsst haben, hast du mich doch auch umarmt."

Er hatte recht. Sie hat ihn umarmt. Sogar sehr fest.

Bei dieser Erinnerung wurde ihr irgendwie warm ums Herz. Und als sich diese Wärme ausbreitete, konnte sie endlich eine Entscheidung treffen.

Sie umarmte ihn fester und sie tanzten weiter.

_Irgendwie fühle ich mich bei ihm wohl... und ..._

**_"Wenn dir irgendwas passiert... könnte ich mir nie verzeihen, dich nicht beschützt zu haben."_**

_sicher.._

Sie kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn, so als ob sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte. Plötzlich kam ihn ihr ein fremdes Gefühlt auf. Sie spürte den Drang... ja für was eigentlich? Sie grübelte nach und nach einigen Minuten war es ihr klar.

Sie wollte ihn küssen.

Ihr Gesicht lief rot an, aber sie konnte nichts gegen dieses Gefühl tun.

"U-Usui...?"

"Hm?"

Sie löste sich etwas von ihm um ich anzuschauen. In seine wunderbaren grünen Augen. Er tat es ihr gleich und schaute sie an.

Sie Sonne war längst untergegangen und nun erleuchtete der Mond ihre Gesichter.

"K-kannst du... deine Augen schließen? Bitte?"

Er schloss seine Augen, so wie sie ihn darum gebeten hat. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte ihren linken Fuß nicht zu sehr zu belasten.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Misaki spürte wieder diesen Schmetterlingsschwarm. Irgendwie waren die Schmetterlinge herzlich willkommen.

Usui war überrascht, dass sie ihn küsste, jedoch freute er sich über ihre Tat. Er erwiderte den Kuss. Die blieben so lange stehen, biss sie wieder atmen mussten.

Misaki senkte den Kopf. Es war ihr ziemlich peinlich, was sie gerade gemacht hat.

"Ayuzawa... sieh mich an"

Sie hob zögerlich ihren Kopf um ihn anzuschauen.

Er lächelte und war etwas rot im Gesicht.

Er gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte sie anschließend.

"Ich liebe dich, Ayuzawa."

Bei seinen Worten zuckte sie zusammen. Wie konnte er diese Worte einfach so über die Lippen bringen? Aber trotz seiner lockeren Aussprache, war sein Ton voller Liebe.

Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie an.

"Es ist schon spät. Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

"J-ja..."

Er nahm sein Handy, das Verbandszeug und ging zur Tür. Misaki begleitete ihn.

"Wir haben garnicht gemerkt, dass sie Musik längs aus ist..", sagte er mit einem Kichern.

"Stimmt...", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Nach dem er ihr 'Gute Nacht' gewünscht hatte, ging er in sein Zimmer. Sie ging ins Bad, um sich zu duschen.

Während sie duschte, dachte sie nach, was plötzlich in sie gefahren ist. Ihr viel einfach keine Antwort ein. Aber eins wusste sie. Sie wollte in seinen Armen sein und ihn küssen.

Wieder wurde sie rot, aber es war ihr diesmal egal.

Sie ging ins Bett und schlief schnell ein, mit einem gewissen perversen Alien vor ihrem inneren Auge.


	3. Takumi!

Hey tut mir echt Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte irgendwie keine Idee wie es weiter geht. Aber als wir mit der Klasse auf Abschlussfahrt waren und da was getrunken haben, bin ich auf Ideen gekommen xD

Ich hoffe ich treffe in diesem Kapitel Misakis Charakter

Vielen Dank für die Reviews

* * *

><p>„Du hättest gestern dabei sein müssen Misa-chan!", rief Subaru total aufgeregt. Misaki freute sich, dass sie alle so viel Spaß hatten.<p>

„Ich wollte ja... würde mein Fuß nicht wehtun, wäre ich mitgegangen"

„Wer hat dich denn so professionell verarztet? Du etwa? Oder war das Usui-kun?"

Subaru war klar, dass es Usui war, aber sie wollte Misaki auch mal etwas ärgern.

„Ja... es war Usui..."

„Hattet ihr gestern Spaß?", fragte sie fröhlich und zwinkerte ihr dabei zu.

„Wa-was?"

„Na, ich wart doch gestern sooo lange alleine, da müsst ihr euch doch irgendwie die Zeit vertrieben haben."

„..."

„Habt ihr euch wieder geküsst?", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

„Wa- wa- was redest du denn da?"

Das dunkle Rot, dass in ihrem Gesicht plötzlich aufgetaucht war, Subarus Frage. Trotzdem wollte sie ihre Arbeitskollegin etwas weiter ärgern.

„Als ich ins Zimmer gekommen bin, hast du im Schlaf gelächelt und seinen Namen geflüstert. "

„Du Lügst!"

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Ehrlich nicht."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Misaki wusste nicht ob sie das wirklich glauben sollte. Aber sie merkte, dass es, leider, keine Lüge war.

„... Tust du mir einen Gefallen? ... Bitte erzähl' das den anderen nicht..."

„Keine Sorge Misa-chan, das bleibt unser Geheimnis."

„Danke Subaru.."

Die ganze Maid Latte Crew saß während des Frühstücks zusammen. Aoi sah genervt aus und Usui, der mit Aoi in einem Zimmer war, sah mehr als genervt aus. Noch nicht mal die wunderschöne Aussicht von der Dachterrasse besserte ihre Laune.

„Ich geh' kurz aufs Klo", sagte Usui schlicht, stand auf und war auch schon weg.

„Dieser Kerl!" fauchte Aoi leise und lief ihm nach.

Honoka starrte verwirrt den beiden Jungs nach. „Wisst ihr warum sie so sind?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

Die Aufmerksamkeit von Satsuki richtete sich kurz zu Misaki, doch dann sah sie hinter ihr, aus dem Terrassengeländer, eine kleine, süße Maus sitzen.

„Whaaaaaaaa! Ist die süüüüüüüüüß!"

Alle drehten sich um und erblickten dann die Maus. Wie auf Kommando standen alle auf und liefen zu der Maus hin um ihr ein Stück Käse zu geben.

Misaki allerdings nutzte die Chance um Usui und Aoi hinterher zu laufen.

„Jetzt gib es doch endlich zu!"

„Was soll ich zugeben?"

„Das ihr zusammen seid! Das sieht doch ein blinder mit Krückstock!"

„Wie kann ich etwas zugeben, wenn es nicht stimmt"

„Lüg mich nicht an!"

Aoi war kurz vorm Ausrasten, genau wie Usui.

Misaki hat sich hinter der Ecke versteckt, als sie die zwei entdeckt hatte und hörte weiter zu.

„Ich bin nicht verpflichtet dir irgendwas zu sagen. Selbst wenn wir ein Paar wären, würde es dich nichts angehen", versuchte Usui in einem ruhigen Ton zu sagen, aber man konnte seine Wut deutlich raushören.

„Du bist so was von stur! Sag mir wenigstens, warum ihr nicht zusammen seid!"

Darauf hat Aoi keine Antwort bekommen, sondern nur einen Todesblick der schlimmsten Sorte. Er verstand, dass dieser Blick „Halt endlich die Klappe! Es geht dich ÜBERHAUPTNICHTS an!" bedeutete und befolgte den stummen Befehl.

Misaki, die jetzt auf dem Boden an der Wand saß, grübelte darüber nach, was Aoi gerade gesagt hat.

Sieht es denn wirklich so aus als ob wir ein Paar wären...? Ich würde ja gerne mit Usui darüber reden...aber... ich trau mich nicht... Was ist wenn er mich fragt, ob ich seine Freundin sein will? Was soll ich denn darauf antworten?

„Mach doch was du willst!", hisste Aoi und ging in Richtung Treppe. Er ging um die Ecke und sah Misaki dort unten sitzen. Sie schauen sich kurz gegenseitig an. Dann hisste Aoi wieder und ging die Treppe hoch.

Wieso müssen sich bloß alle einmischen..., war der letzte Gedanke, den Ayuzawa hatte, bevor sie ebenfalls die Treppe hoch ging. Mit seeehr großem Abstand zu dem 14 Jährigen.

Es war nun Mittag und die Sonne schien. Misaki wollte die gestrigen Tätigkeiten wiederholen. Jedoch hat es ihr Usui verboten, da ihr Fuß noch verletzt war. Wenn er sich Sorgen machte, konnte man mit nichts argumentieren und so, saß sie unter dem Schirm und schaute den anderen zu, wie sie alle im Wasser planschten. Alle außer Aoi, der sich ins Hotel verzogen hat, da er es nicht riskierten wollte braun zu werden.

An diesem Tag spielten Misaki und Usui Karten.

„Geh doch zu den anderen ins Wasser. Du magst doch keine Hitze"

„Nein, ohne dich ist es langweilig"

„Dann lass uns zusammen gehen"

„Du darfst nicht ins Wasser"

„Man, du bist fast so schlimm wie meine Mutter"

Usui lachte und tätschelte sie.

„Ich mache mir halt Sorgen"

„Aber du quälst dich hier in der Hitze. Los geh ins Wasser und kühl dich ab"

„Nein"

„Aber.."

„Ich will nicht zu den anderen. Die würden mich ausfragen, warum Aoi und ich uns gestritten haben. Ich will mir so ein Gespräch ersparen"

„..."

„Dir muss ich das ja nicht erklären, du hast uns belauscht"

„Woher-"

„Schon vergessen? Ich bin ein Alien. Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen"

„Laber keinen Müll!"

„Hahaha. Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, merke ich das immer... man könnte sagen, dass es Instinkt ist"

„Du verarschst mich doch wieder nur!"

„Nein, das ist die Wahrheit"

„Ich glaub dir nicht"

„Wusstest du, dass wenn man jemanden liebt, man seine Anwesenheit immer spüren kann?"

„Was redest du da wieder?"

„Deine Anwesenheit beruhigt mich, deswegen konnte ich mich auch beherrschen... ich glaube, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätte ich ihm so RICHTIG meine Meinung gesagt."

Misaki wurde etwas rot. Er wusste wirklich, dass sie da war. Irgendwie unheimlich, aber dennoch süß von ihm.

Nach einer Weile aßen sie zu Mittag und Erika wollte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Bar machen, doch Honoka hielt sie auf und meinte, dass es besser sei abends hinzugehen.

Sie schmollte und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

„Es ist doch erst 14Uhr! Warte wenigstens bis 17Uhr!"

„Na guuuuut..."

Nach dem Essen gingen alle wieder ins Wasser. Außer Misaki und Usui, die sich wieder ihrem Kartenspiel widmeten.

„17 Uhr! Yaay~ Misa-chan kommst du mit an die Bar? Du warst doch gestern nicht da"

„Ähh.. klar"

Usui wollte mitgehen, doch Satsuki hielt ihn auf.

„Usui-kun, ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe für ein Neues Event. Ich hab schon alle gefragt, aber keinem ist was eingefallen"

„Bitte Usui-kun, die Mädels passen schon auf Misa-chan auf"

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um den Alkohol, sondern mehr um ihren Fuß, wenn sie nicht mehr laufen kann..."

„Erika und Honoka sind stark. Und sie haben Subaru bei sich"

„Na gut..."

Sie gingen zum Hotel um dort alles zu besprechen. Usui hatte einige Ideen und so mussten sie sich zusammensetzen und besprechen welches Essen es beim Event geben wird.

„Misa-chan, möchtest du einen Tequila Sunrise?"

„Schmeckt der denn?"

„Ohhh jaaaaaaa~"

„Na gut, dann kauf mir bitte einen"

„Kein Problem!"

Erika spendierte Misaki den Drink, was ihr natürlich nicht gefiel.

„Es ist in Ordnung Misa-chan! Du musst mir das Geld nicht wiedergeben"

„Doch das muss ich!"

„Nein"

„Doch!"

So ging es eine Weile weiter, bis Honoka eine Idee kam. Eine echt fiese Idee.

„Ich weiß was, Misa-chan und Erika-chan trinken eine Bacardi Cola auf ex. Wenn Misa-chan es zuerst schafft, kann sie das Getränk bezahlen, wenn nicht, dann nicht"

„Finde ich gut", sagte Erika selbstsicher.

„Von mir aus", sagte Misaki etwas grimmig.

Sie kauften sich beide eine Bacardi Cola und auf „3" begann das Wetttrinken. Zu Honokas Überraschung waren sie beide gleich schnell. Und so kauften sie sich noch ein. Wieder war es Unentschieden. Zwei weitere Runden folgten und endlich schaffte es Misaki Erika zu schlagen.

Ihr war etwas schwindlig, aber sie dachte, dass es an der Hitze liegt. Sie trank ihren Tequila Sunrise endlich aus. Er war schwerer zu trinken, denn er hatte mehr Alkohol als die Bacardi Cola.

„Ich geh das Geld holen Erika-san"

„Mach das doch morgen"

„Nein, sonst vergesse ich das"

„Aber-"

„Lass sie gehen, sie kann sich schon kaum auf den Beinen halten. Vielleicht schläft sie ein, wenn sie ins Hotel geht.", flüsterte Subaru ihr zu.

„Hmm.. na gut.."

„Okay Misa-chan, wir warten hier auf dich"

„Bin gleich wieder da~"

„Oh es ist schon 18Uhr! Tut mir Leid Usui-kun, ich hab dich so lange aufgehalten"

„Ach, ist nicht so schlimm"

„Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, du hast mich echt gerettet!"

„Kein Problem. Ich geh kurz zu den anderen und gucke nach was sie machen"

„Okay, sag den anderen, dass ich nachkomme"

„Geht klar"

Als er auf dem Weg zur Bar war, sah er Misaki im Sand sitzen, nicht allzu weit von der Bar entfernt.

„Ayuzawa? Was machst du hier?"

„Hmm? Ich bin hingefallen..."

„Und warum stehst du nicht auf?"

„Ich kann nicht... mein Fuß tut wieder weh..."

Ohne zu zögern half Usui ihr auf die Beine.

„Wolltest du ins Hotel?"

„Ja, ich muss Erika-san das Geld für den Tequila Sunrise geben..."

„Ich bring dich ins Hotel und dann können wir, wenn es deinem Fuß besser geht, wieder herkommen"

„Ist gut. Danke Usui"

„Kein Problem"

Als sie im Hotel angekommen sind, setze Usui Misaki aufs Bett.

„Willst du nicht dein Portmonee suchen, Ayuzaw?"

„Hmm? Achja... kannst du es suchen? Ich bin zu müdeee~"

„Sag mal... wie viel hast du heute getrunken?", fragte er mit Besorgnis.

„Ähm... vier Bacardi Cola und den Tequila Sunrise"

„Und davon bist du schon so angetrunken?"

„Naja, die Bacardi Cola haben Erika und ich auf ex getrunken. Als Wettstreit ob ich den Tequila Sunrise bezahle oder nicht"

„Auf ex? Alle vier?"

„Ja..."

Das war nicht gut. Denn ein Cocktail mit Kohlensäure auf ex zu trinken, haut richtig rein. Und außerdem hatte sie noch einen Tequila Sunrise. Der hat nicht gerade wenig Prozent.

„Ich suche dein Portmonee und bringe Erika-san das Geld. Du bleibst hier. Okay?"

„Okaaay..."

Nach etwa fünf Minuten hat Usui das Portmonee gefunden und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar. Er übergab Erika das Geld und sagte Bescheid, dass Satsuki später herkommen würde. Danach verabschiedete er sich und ging zurück ins Hotel.

„Usui-kun!"

„Satsuki? Bist du das?"

„Ja ich bin's. Ich hab Misa-chan gesehen... sie sitzt im Türrahmen von ihrem Zimmer und hat nach dir gefragt"

„Wirkte sie betrunken?"

„Ähm... kann ich nicht genau beurteilen... schau am besten selbst nach. Ich hab sie zurück ins Zimmer geschickt, aber ob sie da bleibt weiß ich nicht"

„Danke"

Er ging wieder in Richtung Hotel und als Satsuki aus der Sichtweite und kein Aoi auf dem Balkon zu sehen war, rannte er.

Er betrat den Stock und wollte gerade an die Tür klopfen, als er sah, dass sie offen war.

„Ayuzawa!"

Er entdeckte sie in der Ecke, links von der Tür. Sie stand auf und sprang ihn förmlich an.

„Takumiii~ "

Er war ziemlich überrascht, dass sie ihn plötzlich mit seinem Vornamen nennt, aber trotzdem war es angenehm. Er umarmte sie und führte sie zum Bett.

„Du solltest schlafen. Dann geht's dir besser."

„Waaaas? Ich möchte jetzt aber nicht schlafeeen. Und mir geht's doch gut!"

„Ein bisschen zu gut, findest du nicht?"

„Neeeeeeeeein~"

Er legte sie aufs Bett und lies sie los, sie allerdings, hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

„Nicht weggehen. Bleib hiiiiiiier"

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bleibe solange hier, bis zu schläfst"

„Ich will aber kuscheeeeeeln"

„Ayuzawa? ... Komm, lass mich los"

„Nein, und nenn mich Misaki"

„Wenn ich das tue, lässt du mich dann los?"

„... Willst du denn nicht kuscheln...? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du mich liebst... stimmt das etwa nicht?"

„Natürlich stimmt das! Und ja, ich will kuscheln, aber nicht wenn du betunken bist"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du doch"

„Neeeeeeeein!"

„Misa-chan ist besoffen~ "

„Neeeeein!"

Sie lies in los und setze sich auf als sich die Möglichkeit ergab.

„Leg dich hin"

„Ich bin nicht müde, ich will kuscheeeeln!"

Mit diesen Worten schmiss sie sich gegen Usui und umklammerte ihn ganz fest.

„Takumiiii~ "

„Wie kann man dir bloß widerstehen", sagte er liebevoll und umarmte sie.

Sie machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Irgendwie war es ja süß, dass sie so lieb war, aber sie war nicht sie selbst.

Moment mal... sagen Betrunkene nicht immer die Wahrheit...? Das heißt, sie will doch kuscheln, egal wie stark sie es ablehnt...

Er drückte sie noch fester.

„Takumii~? Darf ich dich küssen?"

„Was?"

„Darf ich dich küssen?"

Wieder überraschte sie ihn. Er wusste nicht wie er antworten sollte. Gegen einen Kuss hätte er nichts, aber wenn sie in so einem Zustand war, wollte er das nicht ausnutzen.

Als er ihr nicht antwortete, presste Misaki ihre Lippen gegen seine und hielt mit einer hand seinen Kopf fest, damit er nicht zurückweichen konnte.

Nach einer Weile wurde die Luft knapp und sie hörte auf ihn zu küssen.

„Weißt du gerade, was du getan hast?"

„Ja klar! Und falls ich es morgen vergessen sollte, erinnerst du mich dran, ja?"

„Ayuzawa..."

„Misaki"

„Hmm?"

„Du sollst mich Misaki nennen"

„Misaki. Geh jetzt schlafen"

„Neeeein!"

„Aber-"

„Ich will nicht von dir weg"

„Wärst du damit einverstanden, dass ich dich dann ins Bett lege, wenn du einschläfst?"

„Dann, ja"

„Gut"

Es war eine Weile ruhig und Misaki wurde etwas müde. Sie machte es sich auf Usuis Schulter etwas bequemer und dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Hals. Er war muskulös und plötzlich spürte sie den Drang diesen muskulösen Hals zu küssen. Sie brachte ihre Lippen seinem Hals immer näher und näher. Bis sie ihn endlich küsste.

Er zuckte etwas zusammen. Seine Reaktion gefiel ihr und sie platzierte noch einen Kuss.

Diesmal umarmte er sie etwas fester.

Ein dritter Kuss folgte und dann ein vierter...

Sie wollte nicht aufhören und solange er sie nicht aufhielt, machte sie was sie wollte.

„Misa- ..ki... hör auf..."

„Ich möchte aber nicht..."

„Du weißt nicht... was du tust... morgen wirst du mich hassen, wenn ich dich nicht aufhalte..."

Doch sie hörte nicht. Anstatt aufzuhören, verpasste sie ihm einen Knutschfleck. Er war kaum zu sehen, aber sie vertiefte ihn etwas.

Usui wollte grade sagen, dass sie das lassen soll, als er auf einmal spürte, wie sie an der Stelle, wo sie geragte gesaugt hat, jetzt etwas knabberte.

Es gefiel ihm, was sie tat, aber er musste sie aufhalten.

„Misaki...", flüsterte er, als er ihren Kopf von seinem Hals nahm und sie küsste.

Sie küssten sich für eine Weile, bis sie endlich müde wurde. Die Küsse wurden immer langsamer und zärtlicher. Er küsste sie so lange, bis sie schlief.

Usui stand vorsichtig auf und legte sie hin. Nachdem er sie zugedeckt hat küsste er sie noch mal auf die Wange. Sie kicherte und flüsterte seinen Vornamen.

„Gute Nacht Misaki"

„Takumi?", sagte sie noch während sie schlief.

„Ja?"

„Ich hab dich lieb "

„Ich dich auch", sagte er liebevoll und verlies das Zimmer.

Als er dann sein Zimmer betrat sah ihn Aoi mit einem Hassblick an. Usui ignorierte ihn ging ins Bad. Als er vor dem Spiegel stand, hat er sich einen Hals angeguckt. Dort waren ein kleiner, aber dunkler Knutschfleck und ein Bissabdruck.

_Ich hoffe das verheilt bis morgen..._

* * *

><p>Ja, hier ist das dritte Kapitel Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Tut mir Leid, falls irgendwo Rechtsschreib- oder Grammatikfehler sind.<p>

Ich freue mich über Reviews und auch über Kritik.

LG KuroUsagi


	4. Du und ich Teil 1

„Du brauchst ihn gar nicht zu verstecken!", meckerte Aoi, als Usui aus dem Bad kam.

„Was?"

„Den Knutschfleck"

Usui riss die Augen auf. War Aoi denn so aufmerksam?

„Usui. Du sagtest, dass ihr nicht zusammen seid. Warum also hat sie dir einen Knutschfleck verpasst?"

„Sie war betrunken"

„Handeln Betrunkene nicht immer nach ihrem Willen?"

„Möglich"

„Sei doch mal ehrlich!"

„Wenn ich dir alles erkläre, lässt du mich dann in Ruhe?"

„Ja, wenn die Gründe nachvollziehbar sind, schon"

„Also gut..."

Usui wusste selbst nicht, warum er jetzt nachgab. Er schob die Schuld auf die Hitze und auf seine Hormone, die grade ihr Unwesen trieben und sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollten.

Sie setzen sich zusammen und der Blonde erzählte ihm alles. Wie er sie auf dem Dach der Schule geküsst hat und dann das Foto geholt hat, wie er dann Yukimura geküsst hat, weil Misaki so verwirrt war und er es so aussehen lassen wollte, dass er einen Kuss immer als ein „Danke" annahm.

Bei diesem Teil der Geschichte kassierte Usui einen angewiderten Blick von dem 14 Jährigen und lachte.

Danach erzählte er ihm alles andere. (Bis zum Schulfest. Folge 26)

„Ist sie denn so stur?"

„Anscheinend"

„Ich glaube ich gebe ihr morgen Starthilfe!"

„Nein, lass das"

„Warum? Ich kann mir das echt nicht mit ansehen! Ich hab schon Mitleid mit dir"

„Das ist nett, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sich jemand einmischt. Irgendwie wirkt sie genervt, wenn jeder versucht zu `helfen`"

„Hmm..."

„Erzähl das aber bitte nicht den anderen. Es muss ja nicht jeder wissen"

„Geht klar. Aber wenn ihr nicht bald zusammen kommt...!"

„Oh man! Und ich dachte die Hitze tut MIR nicht gut"  
>„Was soll das heißen?"<p>

„Du wirkst ziemlich aggressiv"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„..."

„Ja ja, ist ja gut. Ich geh jetzt schlafen"

„Um 20 Uhr?"

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, ist doch gut, dass kleine Kinder so brav sind und früh ins Bett gehen ~ "

„Du..."

„Ich"

„Du..!"

„Ich"

„Klappe!"

Usui lachte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand es Aoi lustig sich mit ihm auf diese freundliche Art zu streiten. Besser, als sich ernsthaft anzufauchen. Er nahm ein Kissen und schmiss es dem Blonden genau ins Gesicht. Dieser verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel mit dem Rücken auf das Bett, auf dem er zurzeit saß.

„Bist du jetzt ruhig?"

„Du willst Krieg? Den kannst du haben!"

Usui schmiss das Kissen, was ihn gerade getroffen hat, auf Aoi und dann sein eigenes hinterher.

Sie machten eine Weile so weiter bis sie müde wurden.

„Sag mal... seit wann kannst du denn so kindisch sein?"

„Es macht Spaß ab und zu so zu sein"

„Du hast doch erst gestern mit Misaki-chi zwei Wasserschlachten gemacht"

„Na und? Es war ziemlich lustig. Und außerdem, ist Misaki selten in der Stimmung rumzualbern"

„Hast du grade „Misaki" gesagt?"

„Ja...? Und?"

„Seit wann nennst du sie bei Vornamen?"

„Sei dem sie mich gezwungen hat"

„Ich will's gar nicht wissen!"

Usui lachte wieder und warf Aoi eins der beiden Kissen zu.

„Du wolltest doch schlafen"

„Jetzt bin ich wach"

„Es ist aber schon... *auf Handy guck* 22 Uhr?"

„Was? Wir haben 2 Stunden eine Kissenschlacht gemacht?"

„Scheint so... Die Zeit vergeht schnell wenn man Spaß hat"

Die beiden kicherten und Aoi machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Als er wieder raus kam, waren alle Lichter aus und Usui lag im Bett und schien zu schlafen. Der schwarzhaarige wollte es ihm gleich tun und ging auch schlafen. Als er die Decke wegzog, sah er einen Zettel. Es war zwar dunkel, aber trotzdem konnte man deutliche sehen, was auf dem Zettel stand.

_„Du brauchst im Badezimmer genau so lange wie eine Frau, Aoi-chan ~_

_T.U. :3"_

„Usui...!", knurrte Aoi genervt und sah das schlafende Gesicht von Takumi an.

Nachdem er seine bösen Blicke auf ihn geworfen hatte, legte er sich schlafen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen.<p>

Misaki wachte auf und war für einen kurzen Moment unsicher wo sie war. Als sie sich umschaute, erinnerte sie sich wieder, dass sie auf Hawaii mit der Maid Latte Crew war. Sie wollte aufstehen um auf die Toilette zu gehen, aber sie war irgendwie viel zu träge.

_Ich muss mal... aber ich hab keine Lust aufzustehen..._

Sie grummelte vor sich hin und zwang ihren trägen Körper aus dem Bett. Nachdem sie auf Toilette war, sah sie nach, wie spät es eigentlich war.

8:25Uhr.

_Ich schlaf noch ein bisschen..._

Und mit diesem Gedanken schmiss sie sich ins Bett. Auf einmal nahm ihre Nase einen süßen Duft war. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, woher dieser Geruch kam.

Es war ihr Kissen. Aber dann merkte sie, dass ihre Haare den Geruch stärker in sich trugen.

_Meine Haare riechen nach... nach... USUI?_

Sie roch noch mal an einer Strähne und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass es wirklich Usuis Geruch war. Sie würde diesen süßen Duft überall wieder erkennen.

Sie wurde knallrot und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.

_Baka_

Sie schlief mit dem süßen Duft in der Nase ein und wachte erst auf als Subaru sie geweckt hat.

Und wie zu erwarten fragte Subaru wieder nach, was sie gestern mit Usui hier gemacht hat. Doch die Antwort überraschte Subaru.

„Ich ... weiß es nicht genau... Ich weiß nur noch, dass er mit dem Geld für Erika-san weggegangen ist"

Sie war etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Ach Misa-chan, du musst dich nicht schämen, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst. Du hast gestern einfach zu viel getrunken. Ich verspreche dir, dass das nie wieder vorkommt! Wir passen auf!"

„Da-danke... Ihr seid echt die besten"

„Ach, das ist doch nicht der Rede wert!"

_Ich bin so dumm..._

Als es Frühstück gab, starrte Misaki ihr Essen lustlos an.

„Misa-chan, versuch es mit einem Apfel und Zitroneneistee", schlug Usui vor.

„Hmm? ... Oh ja, gute Idee..."

„Und du musst viel trinken"

„Mach ich"

Sie war so gehorsam. Ihr musste es wirklich schlecht gehen.

Als alle sich wieder auf den Weg zum Strand machten, gab Misaki einen schweren Seufzer von sich.

„Willst du schwimmen?"

„Nein... ich will mich hinlegen..."

„Ich sagte doch, viel trinken"

„..."

„Oder Joggen. Das hilft auch"

„Ja?"

Er nickte und lächelte sie lieb an. Obwohl er ihr so ein süßes Lächeln schenkte, sah Misaki in seinen Augen einen leichten Schimmer von Traurigkeit. Sie entschloss sich das zu ignorieren.

„Misa-chan, wollen wir zusammen joggen?"

„Ja... gerne"

Sie sagten den anderen bescheid und liefen eine Strecke, die durch den Wald in die Stadt führte.

„Ach man!", stöhnte sie genervt.

„Was ist? Das ist schon das fünfte Mal, dass wir anhalten"

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab das Gefühl als ob ich verdurste"

„Das ist normal. Trink einfach so viel, wie dein Körper verlangt"

Sie folgte seinem Rat und trank einfach. Als sie in der Stadt angekommen waren, schaute sich Misaki alles genau an. Aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich darüber freuen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte sie schlicht und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er ihr folgen soll.

Sie führte ihn in den Wald, da wo keiner sie sehen konnte.

Irgendwann musste es ja so kommen. Jetzt fragt sie mich aus was passiert ist und ich krieg Schläge... Oh man... Ich bin so ein Idiot! Warum habe ich sie nicht aufgehalten?

Während Usui sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, dachte Misaki darüber nach wie sie anfangen sollte zu reden.

Sie drehte sich dann um und schaute ihn an. Als ihr Blick auf seinen Hals fiel, fand sie einen perfekten Anfang um dieses Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Wo ist dein Knutschfleck?"

„Hm?"

„Ich hab dir doch gestern ein Knutschfleck verpasst. Ist er etwa schon verheilt?"

Misakis Wangen verfärbten sich in ein dunkles Rot, als sie ihn das fragte.

„Du ... kannst dich erinnern?"

„Ja... an alles. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich mich so dumm aufgeführt habe. Mir... war einfach danach...und ich ..."

„Schon gut. Es ist nicht schlimm. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich das genossen..."

Sie sah in an um zu prüfen ob er auch wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Als sie dann sah das Usui, DER Usui, rot wurde, glaubte sie ihm.

„Ich versteh es nicht..."

Sie sackte zusammen und schaute den Boden an.

„Was verstehst du nicht?"

Usui kniete sich gegenüber Misaki und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Es ist doch immer das gleiche! Wenn du nicht da bist, fühle ich mich einsam... und wenn wir viel Zeit miteinander verbringen... will ich..."

„Was denn?"

Sein Ton war beruhigend und liebevoll.

„Ich will... dich umarmen... und ... und ... k-küssen..."

Man könnte ihr Gesicht mit einer Sauerkirsche vergleichen.

„Misaki... warum kannst du nicht immer so ehrlich sein?"

Nachdem er seinen Satz beendet hat, nahm Takumi sie fest in den Arm.

Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.

„Immer wenn du in der Nähe bist... kann ich diese Gefühle nicht verdrängen. Das ist alles deine Schuld! Perverses Stalker Alien!"

Sie schlug ihn leicht mit der einen Hand auf den Rücken. Worauf Usui leise kicherte.

„Kannst du dich auch erinnern, was du im Schlaf gemurmelt hast?"

„Nein... daran nicht..."

„Schade..."  
>„Warum, was hab ich gesagt?"<p>

„Vergiss es. Du wirst mir eh nicht glauben"

„Doch! Sag schon"

„Nein ~ "

„Takumi bitte ..."

Er riss die Augen auf und schaute das Mädchen an. Sie sah schüchtern zu ihm hoch und erwartete sehnsüchtig seine Antwort.

Er lächelte und fing endlich an zu reden.

„ `Ich hab dich lieb ` Das hast du gemurmelt"

Die Röte bahnte sich wieder ihren Weg in Misakis Wangen und sie senkte den Kopf, was Usui unglaublich süß fand. Doch dann sah er etwas, was noch viel süßer war. Ein Lächeln.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch, immer noch lächelnd.

„Seit wann wirst du denn so oft rot?"

Als sie das sagte, vertiefte sich die Farbe in Takumis Gesicht.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum du mich so gerne damit ärgerst. Das sieht süß aus"

Der Angesprochene sagte nichts und schaute sie einfach mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Wieder einmal verlor sie sich in seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen, während er sich in ihren goldenen verlor.

So saßen sie für eine Weile, bis Usui sich etwas nährte. Dieser Einladung könnte kein Mädchen auf der Welt widerstehen. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, flogen wieder Schmetterlinge in Misakis Bauch herum. Es war einfach perfekt.

Sie schlängelte ihren linken Arm um seinen Nacken und mit der rechten Hand hielt sie sein Gesicht fest und krauelte seine Wange, seinen Kiefer und seinen Hals.

Als die Luft knapp wurde, lösten sie sich nur, um sich wieder zu küssen.

Wie lange sie sich küssten wussten beide nicht, aber sie genossen es. Die Luft wurde wieder knapp und sie mussten den Kuss abbrechen.

„Das war... schön...", schnurrte Misaki als ihr Atem sich normalisiert hatte.

„Ja, das war es"

Usui umarmte die Schwarzhaarige und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Misaki "

Sie standen auf und wollten sich auf den Weg machen, als plötzlich Misaki etwas einfiel.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was mit deinem Knutschfleck passiert ist"

„Das Internetidol hat Make-up draufgemacht und den Bissabdruck gleich mitverdeckt. Damit die anderen nicht nachfragen und nerven"

„Ihr habt euch wieder vertagen?"

„Haben wir"

„Das freut mich"

Usui nahm Misakis Hand und so gingen sie zum Strand zurück.


	5. Du und ich Teil 2

Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel ist nicht zuuuu kitschig xD

Usui könnte in hier etwas komisch rüberkommen... hehe

Ok genug meiner Rede, viel Spaß bei Teil 2 :)

* * *

><p>Fast am Strand angekommen ließen sie, sehr ungern, die Hand des anderen los.<p>

„Misaki, es ist erst 12 Uhr... was wollten wir machen?"

„Hmm... na ja mir geht es jetzt besser... wir können doch schwimmen"

„Ja! Ich hab mir schon ein lustiges Spiel ausgedacht ~ "

Misaki schaute ihn etwas beängstigt an.

„Keine Sorge Misa-chan, das wird dir gefallen!"

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher..."

Usui lachte und verwuschelte ihre Haare. Die zwei gingen dann zurück zum Hotel um sich umzuziehen.

„Misa-chan! Usui-kun! Endlich seit ihr da!", reif die, wie immer, fröhliche Satsuki.

Die Angesprochenen winkten ihr zu.

„Komm Misaki, wer zuerst im Wasser ist!"

„Klar! Auf drei! Eins! Zwei! DREI!"

Die beiden stürmten ins Wasser und Usui kam zuerst an. Als Strafe musste sie mit ihm „Der Hai und das Opfer" spielen.

Das Spiel ist ganz einfach. Der Fänger, also der Hai, fängt das Opfer und muss es irgendwo beißen.

„Wie? Ich muss dich beißen?"

„Tja, so sind die Regeln ~ "

„Du bist lebensmüde, oder?"

„Hahah wieso sollte ich das sein? *Misaki näher komm* Solange du in meinem Leben bist, wird mir nie langweilig *zuflüster*"

„Baka Takumi...", murmelte die rot gewordene Misaki so laut, dass nur Usui sie hören konnte.

Da der Blonde als erster im Wasser war, war er das Opfer.

Er schwamm absichtlich langsamer, damit seine Lieblingsmaid ihr ganz schnell einholen kann. Diese bekam das aber mit und schwamm auch langsamer. Irgendwann hatte sie ihn doch noch gekriegt und bis ihm in den Oberarm, und das nicht gerade sanft.

„Misa-chan, du bist ja wie ein richtiger Hai!"

„Baka!"

„Tja, jetzt bin ich der Hai"

Der bedrohliche Ton lies Misaki schwer schlucken. Er gab ihr 5 Sekunden Vorsprung, den sie auch voll ausnutzte.

_Wer weiß wo mich dieser Trottel beißen will! Und das auch noch vor all den Leuten!_

Wie erwartet, hatte Usui nicht lange gebraucht um sie zu fangen.

„Hmm... wo soll ich meine Misa-chan beißen? "

Die Angesprochene blieb stumm und nach kurzer Zeit fand der Hai einen Fleck wo er zubeißen konnte.

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Hals und biss vorsichtig hinein. Als er merkte, dass Misaki sich verkrampfte und rot wurde, knabberte er ein bisschen stärker.

Als er zufrieden war, ließ er von ihr ab und schwamm einige Meter weg.

„Du bist!"

Das holte das Mädchen aus ihrer Starre und sie guckte den Blonden böse an.

„Das kriegst du zurück, du Alien!"

Sie spielten solange weiter, bis Satsuki alle zum Essen rief.

„Komm Misaki, ich hab Hunger"

„Ist gut..."

„Was ist los? Hat dir das Spiel doch Spaß gemacht?"

„Hmpf!"

„Sei ehrlich "

„... ja... irgendwie schon..."

Usui grinste zufrieden und als er sah, dass keiner guckt, gab er der Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Baka Takumi..."

- - - - - - - - - Misakis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Zum Glück war mein Gesicht nicht mehr rot, als wir zum Essen ankamen.

Es ist einfach furchtbar, was dieser Alien mit mir macht! Er stellt mich bloß und lacht mich andauernd aus! Aber trotzdem... mag ich ihn... sogar sehr... HALT! Nicht weiterdenken!

Ich darf nicht schon wieder rot werden!

Honoka kam auf mich zu und bemusterte mich.

„Wa-Was denn?"

„Hmm... deine Augen strahlen förmlich Misa-chan... was ist denn los?"

„Ni-nichts!

Dann kamen alle angerannt und das nur um mir in die Augen zu gucken. Alle, außer Subaru und Aoi.

Ich versteckte mich hinter Takumi und schloss meine Augen, damit keiner sie angucken konnte.

„Misa-chan ist so gemeeeeeeein", jammerte Honoka.

Satsuki schaute hinter Takumis Rücken und durchbohrte mich mit ihrem Blick. Kann mich denn niemand hier in Ruhe lassen? Sollen doch meine Augen leuchten wie sie wollen!

Ich merkte, dass Takumi auch ziemlich genervt war. Er ist normalerweise immer locker, aber sein Rücken war jetzt ziemlich angespannt.

„Hey! Lasst sie in Ruhe!" Aoi-chans Stimme war ziemlich laut. Ich war ihm echt dankbar.

Er zog mich mit zum Tisch und ich konnte endlich wieder meine Augen aufmachen. Alle anderen setzten sich. Gegenüber von mir saß Subaru, links Aoi-chan und rechts Takumi.

Als wir aßen fragten die anderen Usui und mich aus wo wir waren, als wir gejoggt haben. Ich hielt mich aus dem Gespräch raus, denn ich hab sowieso nicht so viel von der Stadt mitbekommen.

Takumi erzählte ihnen über die unzähligen Läden dort und wie fröhlich alle Hawaiianer waren. Dies inspirierte meine Mitarbeiter und Chefin so sehr, dass sie nach dem Essen unbedingt in die Stadt wollten.

Das war eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, ich wollte mit Takumi mehr Zeit alleine verbringen. Leider, leider, wussten sie den Weg nicht. Und so wurden wir beide mitgeschliffen. Ach man! Aber das Gute daran ist, ich kann vielleicht ein Geschenk für Takumi finden...

- - - - - - - - - Usuis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Man, hab ich mich gefreut, dass sie in die Stadt wollten. Aber das Glück scheint nicht auf meiner Seite zu sein. Misaki und ich mussten ihnen den Weg zeigen.

Naja, ich werde die Chance einfach nutzen um ein schönes Geschenk für meine Misa-chan zu suchen.

Wir gingen den Pfad im Wald entlang bis wir die Stadt erreichten. Mir fiel auf, dass Misaki total überrascht war.

„Warum so überrascht?"

„Hm? Ich hab mir vorhin nicht die Zeit genommen um mir alles anzugucken"

Sie war den ganzen Tag so ehrlich. Anscheinend vertraut sie mir noch mehr.

Satsuki-san und die anderen liefen von Laden zu Laden und schauten sich alles an. Sie kauften Hawaiiketten, Hula-Röckchen und noch den passenden Armschmuck dazu. Außerdem noch ein Oberteil, das nur die Brust verdeckte und keine Träger hatte, in grün, damit es zum Rest passte.

Für einen kurzen Moment kam mir das Bild von Misaki in den Kopf, wenn sie dieses Hula-Outfit tragen würde. Tja, fehlte nur noch ein pinker Hibiskus, passend zur Kette. Dieses geistige Bild lies mich lächeln. Doch dann dachte ich darüber nach, wie wohl die anderen sie angucken würden.

Falls es ein Hawaii-Event im Maid Latte gibt, hat Misaki an dem Tag frei, dafür würde ich sorgen!

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah, dass sie in einem Laden eine Ukulele bemusterte.

„Spielst du Ukulele, Misaki?"

„Ich habe früher gespielt... mein Onkel hat es mir beigebracht"

Perfektes Geschenk! Ich glaube sie tötet mich, wenn ich ihr eine kaufe, aber egal.

Ich ging in den Laden und tat so, als würde ich mir die Geigen angucken, als ich dann aus dem Fenster sah, stand Misaki an einem Süßwarenstand und redete mit der Verkäuferin. Sie schien ihr irgendetwas aufzuschreiben.

Als sie weiterging, fragte ich den Verkäufer, ob er eine schwarze Ukulele hätte.

„Du hast Glück! Die sind genau heute eingetroffen! Es gibt sogar welche mit goldenen Hibiskusmuster!", antwortete mir der Mann in Englisch.

„Dürfte ich eine sehen?"

„Na sicher! Komm mit"

Er zeigte mir die schwarze Ukulele mit dem goldenen Hibiskusmuster. Sie war wie gemacht für meine Misaki.

Ich kaufte das Instrument und einen Koffer dazu.

Als ich aus dem Laden raus war, ging ich die Straße runter. Dort sah ich ein sehr prächtiges Geschäft, das mich auf eine Idee brachte, was ich ihr noch schenken könnte. Ich ging hinein und fand genau das Richtige. Ehrlich, sie bringt mich um wenn ich ihr das überreiche.

- - - - - - - - - Normale Sicht (Erzählerperspektive) - - - - - - - - -

Usui holte alle auf und sie gingen weiter. Misaki hatte etwas für ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester gekauft. Sie war sichtlich zufrieden. Doch trotz Zufriedenheit, war sie irgendwie wackelig auf den Beinen.

„Misa-chan, ist alles ok?"

Usui klang sehr besorgt und das führte dazu, dass Satsuki ihre Moeblümchen verteilte.

„Es geht schon, mir ist nur etwas schwindelig"

„Sollen wir zurückgehen?"

Erika antwortete für sie.

„Warum fragst du überhaupt Usui-kun? Du kennst sie doch!"

„Stimmt", sagte er schlicht und kicherte. „Komm Misa-chan"

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber! Komm ich nehme dir die Tüten ab"

„Wenn du willst..."

Sie gingen zurück zum Hotel und legten dort ihre Sachen ab.

„Takumi... es ist langweilig im Zimmer zu hocken. Ich will zum Strand"

„Nein, erst ruhst du dich aus"

„Das kann ich doch auch dort machen!"

„Nix da, erst auskurieren, dann Strand"

„Biiiiiiiitte~"

„Nein"

„Bitte bitte~"

„Vergiss es"

„Biiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeee~ Takumi ~ "

Sie setzte einen Hundeblick auf und sprach seinen Namen besonders süß aus. Usui lächelte und tätschelte sie.

„Na gut, aber nur wenn du nicht ins Wasser gehst"

„Versprochen. Du sorgst dich viel zu sehr um mich"

„Natürlich tu ich das. Und du weißt auch warum"

Er gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Lippen und schaute sie an. Diese roten Wangen waren doch viel zu süß! Eigentlich wollte er es nicht sagen, aber wenn sie so süß guckte konnte er nicht anders.

„Ich liebe dich, Misaki"

Die Röte in ihren Wangen vertiefte sich etwas und sie schaute runter.

Usui streichelte kurz ihren Hinterkopf und stand dann auf.

„Komm, du wolltest doch zum Strand"

„K-Komme..."

Sie lagen da und sonnten sich. Usui lag links, direkt neben Misaki.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„..."

„Takumi?"

„..."

„Hey, bist du etwa eingeschlafen?"

„..."

„Hehe, du bist ja süß!", flüsterte sie leise.

Usuis Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Aber er lag in der Sonne und durfte nicht schlafen. Misaki musste ihn, schweren Herzens, aufwecken.

Sie schüttelte ihn, doch er wachte nicht auf. Sie rief seinen Namen. Doch es half nicht.

Dann kam ihr eine Idee.

Sie legte den Sonnenschirm, den sie mitgebracht haben, hin, um sich Sichtschutz zu verschaffen.

Als sie sich sicher war, dass keiner gucken konnte, beugte sie sich zu Usui runter und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die linke und dann auf die rechte Wange.

Er lächelte, wachte aber nicht auf.

Misaki entschied sich, ein bisschen mehr Druck auszuüben. Half auch nicht. Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Hat auch nichts gebracht.

Er hat nur „Misaki" gemurmelt.

Sie entschloss sich dann seine Stirn zu küssen, dann seine Wangen, seine Nase, seine Lippen und dann seinen Hals.

Immer noch nichts. Nur ein glückliches Lächeln.

_Man hat der einen festen Schlaf... was soll ich bloß machen? Ah! Seine Ohren!_

Ein Kuss auf seinem rechten Ohr führte dazu, dass er seinen Kopf nach rechts drehte. Misaki machte sich dann an seinem linken Ohr zu schaffen. Sie küsste sein Ohr, doch er seufzte nur. Als sie an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte grummelte er im Schlaf. Und als sie endlich an seinem Ohr knabberte, wachte er auf.

„Endlich bist du wach"

Usui sah sie müde an und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Hey, nicht schlafen! Du kriegst noch einen Sonnenbrand"

„Bin ja wach, bin ja wach...", murmelte er, als er sich hinsetzte.

„Wieso liegt der Schirm da und steht nicht hier?"

„Ich dachte die anderen würden zurückkommen und ich wollte nicht, dass sie sehen wie ich versuche dich aufzuwecken"

„Du bist süß Misaki"

„Baka Takumi"

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

„Weiß nicht..."

„Oh man, es ist schon 14:45 Uhr!"

„Die werden noch lange weg sein. Frauen und shoppen"

„Ja, das ist wahr."

Nach einer guten viertel Stunde, war Usui komplett wach und ihm war langweilig. Außerdem wollte er mit Misaki kuscheln. Allerdings lies es die Hitze nicht zu. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Wie ein richtiger Gentleman, platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

Misaki kicherte etwas. Es schien ihr zu gefallen und so küsste er wieder ihre Hand. Dann ihre Handfläche, ihr Handgelenk und ihren Unterarm hoch bis zur Armbeuge.

„Das kitzelt", sagte die Schwanzhaarige liebevoll.

Sie beschwerte sich nicht und so küsste er sie von der Armbeuge hoch zur Schulter und zu ihrem Hals, dann zu ihrem Ohr. Immer noch hielt er ihre Hand in seiner.

Er knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohr und küsste dann ihren Wangenknochen, ihre Wange und dann ihre Lippen. Seine linke Hand, die bisher untätig war, hielt nun ihr Gesicht fest und strich ihr übers Haar.

Unter dem Schutz des Schirms fühlten sie sich sicher. Und so lange sie sich sicher fühlten, küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich weiter.

- - - - - - - - - Misakis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Es war einfach wunderbar sich unterm Schirm zu küssen. Die Zeit verging ziemlich schnell, denn ich merkte, dass es nicht mehr so heiß war.

Ich machte meine Augen auf um in den Himmel zu schauen. Puuh! Immerhin dämmerte es nicht schon, sonst würde ich mir um mich echt Sorgen machen! Ich meine... was wäre wenn es schon dämmern würde? Ich hätte ihn doch nicht sooo lange küssen können!

Irgendwas sagte mir, dass sie anderen bald zurück sein würden und ich hörte, widerwillig, auf Takumi zu küssen.

Ihm schien das gar nicht zu gefallen. Er beuge sich vor um unser Rumgeknutsche fortzusetzen aber ich hielt ihn auf.

„Takumi... ich hab das Gefühl, dass die anderen gleich kommen"

Er schmollte und sah mich mit bettelnden Augen an.

„Ich hab auch keine Lust... aufzuhören... *rot wird* aber..."

Da er ein Alien ist, wusste er was ich dachte und änderte das Thema.

„Dir scheint es besser zu gehen. Wollen wir wieder ins Wasser?"

„Äh.. ja..."

Wir gingen ins Wasser und sofort merkte ich wie ich mich abkühlte. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie heiß mir war.

Takumi machte sich einen Spaß draus, auf dem Rücken Kreise um mich herum zu schwimmen und mich dabei anzugucken.

„Was soll das werden?"

„Ich würde gerne unser Spiel von heute morgen wiederholen~ "

„Hmm... *anstups* Du bist der Hai! Beee! *Zunge rausstreck*"

Damit schwamm ich davon und Takumi, der ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte folgte mir.

Er schien Spaß zu haben mich zu verfolgen, aber ich wollte wieder bei ihm sein, also lies ich mich fangen.

Wie immer hat er bemerkt, dass ich absichtlich langsamer war... dieser Alien!

„Misa-chan, du hast geschummelt! Du darfst nicht extra langsamer schwimmen!"

„Bin ich doch gar nicht!"

„Doooch~ dafür darf ich dich 2x beißen"

„Unfair!"

„Wenn du meinst ~ "

Erst knabberte er an meinem Ohr, danach schmuste er sich an meine Wange und gab mir einen Kuss. Ich spürte wie er seinen Mund an meiner Wange öffnete und... zubiss!

„Takumi Usui!"

Jetzt knabberte er leicht. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an zu lachen.

„Das kitzelt! Lass das! Hahahha! Takumi! Hahah! Hör auf!"

Er ließ mich los und sah mich süß an.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wo ich dich jedes Mal beißen werde "

„Baka Takumi! Wehe da ist ein Abdruck!"

„Keine Sorge, da ist nichts. Und selbst wenn, Aoi-chan hat make-up "

Das würde er zurückbekommen!

Er schwamm weg und ich hinterher. Ich krieg meine Rache! Und da ich jetzt weiß, das seine Öhrchen empfindlich sind, ... hehehe... sind sie mein Ziel!

Nach einiger Zeit wurde ich müde vom Schwimmen. Man, der war echt schnell.

„Ich krieg dich noch!", schrie ich ihm zu. Er sagte nichts, sondern winkte nur.

Als ich wieder richtig atmen konnte, holte ich tief Luft und tauchte. So bin ich schneller und so sieht er mich, hoffentlich, nicht.

Und tatsächlich, ich hab ihn schnell eingeholt und hielt sein Fuß fest. Als ich auftauchte, sah ich seinen überraschten Blick.

„Tja, da staunst du was?"

„Du steckt voller Überraschungen Misaki"

Ich wurde rot und sah nach unten. Er nahm meine Hand, die seinen Fuß festhielt, und platzierte sie an seinem Handgelenk.

„Du darfst mich beißen, Misa-chan"

Ich streckte mich zu ihm hoch und kam seinem Ohr immer näher. Aber so entschlossen auf Rache war ich nicht mehr. Statt seinem Ohr, knabberte ich an seinem Ohrläppchen und ich konnte hören, dass er einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich gab. Anscheinend gefiel ihm das.

Als von ihm abließ hörten wir Satsuki und die anderen kreischen.

Puuh! Es war nicht wegen uns! Anscheinend haben sie nur den Schirm gesehen und gedacht wir verstecken uns da.

Zum Glück sind wir da weggegangen.

- - - - - - - - - Usuis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Dieser Schirm hat Misaki und mir grad eine peinliche Situation erspart. Wir sollten dieses Spiel nicht mehr tagsüber spielen.

Wir sahen zu, wie die ganze Crew von Maid Latte sich um den Schirm versammelte um zu schauen, was da los ist. Ihre enttäuschten Gesichter waren echt genial. Was hatten sie denn erwartet?

Selbst wenn wir beide dort wären, wenn die so laut sind, hört doch jeder sofort auf sich zu küssen!

Erika entdeckte uns als erste im Wasser und winkte uns zu. Wir winkten zurück.

„Misaki, wollen wir tauchen und nach Muscheln suchen?"

„Ja gerne!"

Ihre Augen leuchteten. Jetzt weiß ich warum Honoka beim Mittagessen diese länger betrachten wollte. Wir tauchten ab und ließen uns Zeit. Es gab viele schöne Muscheln, die Misaki mitnehmen wollte.

„Takumi, da ist ein großes Kliff! Wollen wir dort nachgucken?"

Ich sah mir das Kliff genau an. Ein gutes Versteck eigentlich.

„Klar, wer zuerst da ist?"

„Sicher!"

Wir schwammen da hin und fanden tatsächlich noch mehr Muscheln.

Als wir dann aus der Sicht der anderen waren, kam sie auf mich zu und gab mir einen Kuss.

Anscheinend war das der einzige Grund warum sie her wollte. Wer kann schon so einer Einladung widerstehen?

- - - - - - - - - Normale Sicht (Erzählerperspektive) - - - - - - - - -

„Wo sind Misa-chan und Usui-kun?", fragte Satsuki.

„Sie sind hinter das Kliff geschwommen. Ich glaube sie haben Muscheln gesucht. Misaki-chi hatte einige in der Hand", antwortete ihr Aoi.

„Ich hole sie aus dem Wasser", rief Erika freudig.

„Usui-kun! Misa-chan! Es ist schon 19 Uhr! Raus aus dem Wasser!"

Keiner da. Die zwei wussten, dass irgendjemand sie früher oder später stören würde, also küssten sich lieber unter Wasser.

Sie tauchten nach einer Weile auf und Misaki erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als plötzlich Erika hinter ihr war.

„Habt ihr Muscheln gesucht?"

„Ähh... ja", antwortete Misaki.

„Cool! Zeig mal welche ihr gefunden habt!"

Misaki zeigte ihr die Muscheln.

Zum Glück habe ich welche in der Hand behalten...

„Es ist 19Uhr! Raus aus dem Wasser und ab an die Bar! Usui-kun du warst noch gar nicht dort, oder?"

„Nein, leider nicht"

„Na dann kommt! Ich kauf euch was ihr wollt!"

An der Bar angekommen, hatte Usui auch schon seine Entscheidung getroffen, was er trinken möchte.

„Blue Hawaiian? Geht klar! Misa-chan, willst du nichts?"

„Äh... nein lass mal"

„Na gut, wie du willst"

Sie kaufte Usui zwei Blue Hawaiian und rannte zufrieden weg.

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Misaki besorgt.

„Wer weiß, wer weiß"

Die beiden unterhielten sich über dies und das. Usuis Getränk verschwand ziemlich schnell. Als er dann anfing das Zweite so schnell zu trinken, meckerte die Schwarzhaarige ihn an.

„Hey, du solltest das nicht so runterschlingen!"

„Aber das ist lecker ~ Willst du mal probieren?"

Das Getränk war blau und sah wirklich lecker aus. (Googelt es am besten :D )

„... aber nur ein kleines bisschen..."

Usui bot ihr sein Glas an. Sie wollte aber nicht aus dem gleichen Strohhalm trinken wie er, also fragte sie den Barkeeper ob sie einen haben könnte.

Als sie dann ihren eigenen Strohhalm hatte, trank sie was von dem Blue Hawaiian.

Das Bild von den beiden war richtig süß. Misaki links, Usui rechts und zwischen ihnen ein Blue Hawaiian, der von beiden getrunken wurde.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so ... romantisch ist aus demselben Glas mit Strohhalmen zu trinken..._, dachte sich das Mädchen, während sie rot wurde.

Die Getränke waren leer, aber die beiden blieben trotzdem dort sitzen. Die Bar hatte einen schönen Style und die Leute waren freundlich. Aber nach einer Weile, änderte sich das. Die Männer, die dort saßen, wurden langsam laut und einige pöbelten sich an. Obwohl Misaki Männer hasste und sich immer mit ihnen anlegte, bekam sie Angst. Sie versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, weil sich Usui sonst wieder Sorgen machen würde.

Augenkontakt mit dem Blonden hatte sie abgelenkt, doch dann bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel, dass einige Männer sie anstarrten.

Sie trug nur ihren Bikini, da es sehr warm war.

- - - - - - - - - Misakis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Diese Kerle machten mir Angst. Nicht einmal die Anwesenheit von Takumi half mir. Ich wollte weg von hier. So schnell wie möglich!

„Takumi... können wir gehen?"

„Hm? Ist alles ok?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns einfach gehen"

Er stand auf, legte seinen rechten Arm um meine Taille und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf. So fühlte ich mich viel sicherer. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Hand, die gerade auf meiner Taille war, und klammerte mich fest.

Wir gingen weiter weg, aber trotzdem plagte mich die Angst. Ich habe mich immer so sehr auf Takumi verlassen, dass ich schon automatisch annahm, dass er mir helfen würde. Baka Takumi! Alles seine Schuld!

Warum habe ich überhaupt Angst vor den Kerlen? Darauf, fand ich, leider, keine Antwort.

„Misa-chan! Don't worry, be happy! *sing*"

„Bist du besoffen?"

„Nein ~ "

„Wie viel Prozent hatte dieser Blue Hawaiian?"

„Ca. 12 ~"

Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Ich schaute kurz zu den anderen und Erika hatte ein fettes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Irgendwas musste sie ihm ins Getränk getan haben! Das ging jetzt echt zu weit! Nur, weil sie alle wollten, dass wir zusammen kommen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie sich erlauben dürfen MEINEM Takumi irgendwas ins Getränk zu tun!

Moment mal ... „mein" Takumi?

WAS DENKE ICH DA?

Ich wurde knallrot, aber da sie Sonne grad unterging und alles in einem Rubinrot eingetaucht wurde, hat man das nicht gesehen. Zum Glück!

Wütend ließ ich Takumi los und ging zu Erika.

„Sag mal... hast du Ta- Usui irgendwas ins Getränk gemischt?"

„Hmm? Nein. Ich habe bloß dem Barkeeper gesagt, dass er etwas Spiritus dazugeben soll. So hat „Blue Hawaiian" 20% alc. "

„WAS?"

„Wieso? Stimmt was nicht mit Usui-kun?"

Ihre Stimme klang soooo unschuldig, dass es schon wieder falsch war! Ich war zu wütend um noch irgendwas zu sagen und ging wieder zu Takumi.

Wenn ich ihm beim zweitem Glas nicht geholfen hätte, was wäre wohl jetzt mit ihm?

„Takumi- ... ähm... ist alles ok?"

Eigentlich wollte ich ihm sagen, was Erika gemacht hat, doch er schien nicht so ganz anwesend zu sein und grinste.

„Mir geht's gut! Wieso?"

„Nicht ein bisschen zu gut...?

Er taumelte leicht, also stützte ich ihn. Und natürlich, nutze er die Gelegenheit um mir einen Kuss zu geben. Ohne, dass es die anderen sahen.

Ich brachte ihn zum Wasser, damit er sich abkühlen konnte. Ratet mal was er gemacht hat? Genau! Er hat mich mitgezogen! War ja klar! Er umarmte mich ganz fest und schien auch kein Interesse daran zu haben mich loszulassen. Wir waren nicht tief im Wasser, wir saßen nur so tief, dass unsere Köpfe über dem Wasser waren. Ich umarmte ihn auch.

Es war wirklich schön, auch wenn es etwas kalt war.

Ich hörte wie Satsuki nach uns reif und drehte mich um. Sie meinte, dass den anderen kalt wurde und sie reingehen wollten. Es war bereits 21 Uhr! Oh man! Wie lange saßen wir denn in der Bar? Unheimlich wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man Spaß hat.

Ich sagte ihr, dass wir nachkommen würden.

Als endlich alle weg waren, fragte ich Takumi, ob es ihm besser geht. Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern umarmte mich noch fester.

„Takumi... Erika hat den Barkeeper gebeten in dein Cocktail Spiritus hinzuzufügen!"

„Hm? Was? Im Ernst?"

„Ja..."

„Verdammt ...!"

„Du hast es noch mit dem Strohhalm getrunken... und auch schnell..."

(KuroUsagi: Wenn man alkoholische Getränke mit Strohhalmen trinkt, wirkt der Alkohol stärker. Keine Ahnung warum, aber es ist so xD Armer Usui...)

Er legte seine Stirn auf meine Schulter und klammerte sich nicht mehr so fest an mich.

- - - - - - - - - Usuis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Wenn ich meine Beherrschung verliere... werde ich mir das nicht verzeihen! Ich muss irgendwie wieder nüchtern werden. Und das schnell! Das kalte Wasser hilft nur ein bisschen. Diese Erika!

„Takumi... ?"

Misaki klang sehr besorgt... ich konnte mir kein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Misa-chan macht sich Sorgen um mich... wie süß"

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen!"

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern leicht durch meine Haare. Womit hab ich so ein liebes Mädchen verdient?

Ich strich ihr unter Wasser über den Rücken. Das sieht so kitschig aus! Aber egal.

Meine Misaki...

Als sie mir ein Küsschen auf meinen Kopf gab, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten! Ich küsste vorsichtig ihren Hals, als sie nichts sagte, machte ich weiter. Als sie merkte, dass ich länger an einer Stelle gesaugt hab, stieß sie mich etwas weg.

„Bitte kein Knutschfleck Takumi"

„Zu spät Misa-chan"

„Wa-? Ist der sehr sichtbar?"

„Vielleicht ~ "

„TAKUMI!"

Ich fing an zu lachen und fing wieder an „Don't worry, be happy" zu singen. Was sie allerdings noch mehr aufregte. Nachdem sie mich geschlagen hat, wurde sie aber wieder ernst und schaute mich prüfend an.

Ich wusste noch was ich tat. Und was ich tat, war lustig.

Als ich grad sagen wollte, dass es mich anmacht, wenn sie mich schlägt, verstummten meine Gedanken, denn ihr Besorgter Blick war einfach hinreißend.

Ich lächelte sie an und hab versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass es mir gut geht. Sie glaubte mir aber nicht.

„Du bist so süß, Misaki "

Sie schaute mich wütend an und wurde etwas rot.

Ich weiß nicht, was auf einmal in mich gefahren ist, aber ich wollte ihr alles sagen, was ich im Moment dachte. Und das tat ich auch.

„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich es liebe wenn du lachst?"

Ihre Röte vertiefte sich und sie schaute mich überrascht an.

„Ich liebe es, wie deine Haare dein Gesicht schmücken, wie deine Haut das Licht reflektiert und wenn deine Wangen eine süße Rote Farbe annehmen"

„Du...!"

Anscheinend hatte sie das Letztere verärgert, aber ich war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du mir deine nette Seite zeigst und wie deine Augen funkeln. Sie erinnern mich an Edelsteine und flüssiges Gold. Aber am Meisten, liebe ich ... *küss* ...dich! Als Person. Deinen Charakter und dein Aussehen."

Nach so einem Geständnis, bin ich rot geworden und lächelte sie verlegen an. Irgendwann konnte ich ihr aber nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, und schaute weg.

Aber sie überraschte mich, indem sie mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen zu sich drehte und mich direkt ansah. Sie war zwar knall rot, aber trotzdem schien sie sehr Entschlossen.

„Ich... liebe dich auch... Takumi..."

Danach gab sie mir einen Kuss und vergrub ihr Gesicht in meiner Brust. Ich habe so lange gewartet diese Worte von ihr zu hören... aber ich hätte nicht in Traum daran gedacht, dass es an einem Strand, während eines Sonnenuntergangs passiert. Eine einzige Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg aus meinem Auge. Ich wischte sie schnell weg und umarmte Misaki so fest wie es nur ging. Aber ich musste aufpassen, dass ich sie nicht zerquetschte. Auch wenn sie stark ist, ist sie immer noch ein Mädchen.

Wir standen für eine Weile stumm da. Ich habe auf den Moment gewartet, wo die Sonne schon zur Hälfte untergegangen ist. Als es dann soweit war, unterbrach ich die Stille.

„Misaki... ich möchte dich... etwas fragen"

* * *

><p>Sooooo jetzt bin ich mal gaaaaaanz gemein :P<p>

Ich muss mich für dieses Kapitel entschuldigen. Meine Fantasie ist echt mit mir durchgegangen. (Ich sollte vielleicht aufhören mir Bilder von Sonnenuntergängen anzugucken xD)

Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen :3

Das Bild von der Ukulele ist in meinem Profil :)

LG KuroUsagi


	6. Liebeskrank

(Es geht weiter mit Usuis Sicht)

„Misaki... ich möchte dich... etwas fragen"

Sie schaute hoch und sah mich mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Möchtest du vielleicht... morgen mit mir ausgehen...?"

Verdammt! Das klang so schüchtern! Sie nimmt mich bestimmt nicht ernst, weil sie denkt, dass ich besoffen bin... ja genau so wird es sein!

„Li-liebendgern..."

Oh... ich hab mich geirrt... es scheint ihr wohl egal zu sein ob ich schüchtern bin oder nicht...

„Und was wollen wir morgen machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht ein Schaufensterbummel... und wenn die anderen am Strand sind, können wir uns ja im mein Zimmer verziehen..."

„Misa-chan... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so unanständig bist!"

„Hää? Nein nein! So war das nicht gemeint! *wird knallrot*"

Natürlich hat sie es nicht so gemeint, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie so angespannt ist. Ihre Reaktion war echt süß! Eigentlich wollte ich mir das Lachen verkneifen, aber es ging nicht. Sie schlug mich wieder und ich lachte noch mehr.

Ich fing ihre Faust ein und umarmte sie.

„Wir können morgen machen, was du willst "

„..."

Eigentlich wollte ich grade wieder einen Spruch loslassen, aber jetzt ist Schluss! Ich darf sie nicht noch mehr verärgern. Obwohl ich es lustig finde, wie sie auf meine perversen Sprüche reagiert.

Misaki schien sich beruhigt zu haben und ich ließ sie los. Sie nahm meine Hand und zog an ihr.

„Komm Takumi... wir sollten gehen..."

„Ist gut"

Als wir endlich den Strand erreicht haben, standen einige Typen ungefähr 20m von uns entfernt. Sie starrten Misaki mit hungrigen Augen an.

Sie hielt immer noch meine Hand und drückte sie noch ein wenig fester. Ich verstand, was sie wollte und gab ihr ein Kuss auf den Kopf.

Sollen diese Typen ruhig denken wir wären zusammen. Mich stört der Gedanke kein bisschen .

Als wir im Hotel angekommen sind, fühlte ich mich irgendwie komisch, deshalb nahmen wir den Aufzug.

Die Fahrt war ganz ok...nur... als ich aus dem Fahrstuhl ausgestiegen bin, wäre ich fast hingeflogen! Misaki hat mir geholfen mein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Nachdem ich wieder stehen konnte bedankte ich mich bei ihr und versuchte wieder einen Schritt nach vorne zu gehen. Ohne Erfolg! Mir war total schwindlig! Ich musste unbedingt ins Bett bevor ich irgendwas anstelle, was ich morgen bereue!

„Takumi? Was hast du?"

„Schwindlig..."

„Takumi...?"

„Misaki... kannst du mich bitte zu meinem Bett bringen?"

„Ja klar!"

- - - - - - - - - Misakis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Takumi ging es sichtlich nicht gut! Ich muss ihn so schnell wie möglich ins Bett bringen, aber er ist so schwer... und er bewegt sich auch kaum!  
>Seine Augen waren geschlossen... ich hoffe mal nicht das er schläft!<p>

Ich brachte ihn in sein Zimmer und Aoi schaute mich mit erschrockenen Augen an. Ich ignorierte ihn für den Moment, weil ich Takumi ins Bett bringen musste. Ich hab ihn hingelegt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben.

Er lächelte kurz uns schlief dann sofort ein.

„Was zum?"

„Ich erkläre es dir Aoi-chan..."

Ich erzählte ihm was passiert ist und er schien echt sauer auf Erika zu sein. Ich kann ihn echt verstehen.

Ich erzählte ihm auch, dass Takumi und ich morgen ein Date haben... und, dass ich nicht wollte, dass uns die anderen stören.

„Ich lenke sie ab!"

„Was?"

„Während du mit Usui dein Date hast, locke ich sie an den Strand!"

„Aoi-chan... das würdest du tun?"

„Na logo! Ich meine... allein aus Rache an Erika! Guck dir doch mal Usui an!"

Ich sah rüber zum schlafenden Takumi. Irgendwie sah er ziemlich fertig aus.

„Vielen Dank Aoi-chan"

„*rot wird* Ke-Keine Ursache..."

Ich verabschiedete mich von Aoi und war auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Als ich dort angekommen war, war es still. Ich nahm eine Dusche und legte mich dann hin. Als ich mich eingekuschelt hab, hörte ich Gelächter.

Nebenan waren alle versammelt und tuschelten wie es wohl zwischen mir und Takumi gelaufen ist. Ich konnte jedes Wort hören! Ätzend!

Ich entschied mich das zu überhören und schlief irgendwann ein.

- - - - - - - - - Normale Sicht (Erzählerperspektive) - - - - - - - - -

Es war 10 Uhr morgens und Subaru machte sich daran, Misaki zu wecken.

Aus dem süßen Traum gerissen, schaute Misaki Subaru beleidigt an.

„Hättest du nicht noch 5 Minuten warten können?"

„Hm? Warum denn?"

„Mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh"

Sie kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und grummelte vor sich hin.

„Oh nein! Hab ich dich aus einem Traum gerissen? Entschuldige!"

Misaki hatte immer noch ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen vergraben und hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet jetzt aufzustehen!

_Hätte sie nicht noch ein paar Minütchen warten können...?_

Subaru versucht abermals den Teenager aus dem Bett zu holen. Nichts hatte funktioniert! Nach einer halben Stunde gab sie auf und ging essen.

Misaki nutze die Chance um wieder einzuschlafen und ihren süßen Traum weiter zu träumen.

„Usui-kun", schrie Erika über den halben Flur.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich genervt um. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und wollte schlafen.

„Ich ... hab von Aoi-chan gehört, dass es dir gestern total schlecht ging..."

„..."

„Ähm... es... es tut mir Leid! Ich dachte, da du ein Junge bist könntest du locker so viel vertragen... ich wusste nicht, dass es dir schlecht gehen würde..."

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Naja... also... Ich wollte, dass du dich mal entspannst... immer wenn du mit Misa-chan unterwegs bist... wirkst du so angespannt... und da dachte ich..."

„Du könntest mir was unterjubeln, sodass ich die Kontrolle verliere?"

„Nein! Ich wollte nur, dass du lockerer in Misa-chans Nähe bist..."

„Ich sehe, dass du ehrlich bist. Deshalb verzeihe ich dir"

Erika freute sich, dass Usui so nett war und lächelte in an. Usui lächelte auch, aber sein Lächeln verschwand wieder nach kurzer Zeit.

„Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du das nie wieder machst! Ich könnte Misaki in so einem Zustand nicht beschützen."

Mit diesen Worten ging er zu den anderen, die bereits frühstückten. Honoka, Aoi, Subaru und Satsuki waren da und Erika würde gleich kommen. Aber wo war Misaki?

„Subaru? Wo ist denn Misa-chan?"

„Ich konnte sie nicht aus dem Bett schleifen. Aber Usui-kun... bevor du zu ihr gehst, solltest du was essen. Du siehst blass aus, sie würde sich Sorgen machen."

Usui nahm Subarus Ratschlag an und aß etwas.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Erika und setzte sich hin.

Aoi sah sie fies an.

„Erika-chan, wo warst du?", fragte Satsuki.

„Bei Misa-chan. Ich hab mich entschuldigt."

„Achso.."

Usui hatte aufgegessen und ging zu Misaki. Als Aoi ihm morgens erzählt hatte, dass er die anderen heute ablenkt, hätte er Freudesprünge machen können!

„Misa-chaaaaaan ~ *klopf klopf*"

„..."

„Misa-chan? Bist du immer noch im Bett?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine verschlafene Misaki war zu sehen. Sie murmelte ein mürrisches „Guten Morgen" vor sich hin und lies ihn rein.

„Was ist los Misaki?"  
>„Erika hat mich aufgeweckt..."<p>

„Aufgeweckt? Du weißt schon, dass es fast 11 Uhr morgens ist, oder?"

„Ja... aber ich bin müde... Naja sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, also bin ich ihr nicht böse."

„Böse, weil sie dich geweckt hat?"

„Ach quatsch! Ich war sauer auf sie, weil sie dir was ins Getränk geschmuggelt hat."

„Du warst sauer auf sie, wegen mir?"

Erst dachte Misaki, dass er sie wieder ärgern will, aber dann sah sie, dass er es ernst meinte. Was hatte er denn erwartet?

Er setzt sich auf ihr Bett und deutete auf seinen Schoß hin. Sie wurde rot, aber nahm seine Einladung an.

Usui umarmte das müde Mädchen ganz fest und hatte auch nicht vor, in nächster Zeit seinen Griff zu lockern.

- - - - - - - - - Misakis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wollte er mich zerquetschen! Aber ich wollte einfach nicht weg von ihm, also lies ich mich knuddeln, bis er zufrieden war. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss seine Anwesenheit... und seinen Duft, der mich immer wieder beruhigte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Das erinnerte mich daran, was gestern passiert war, nachdem alle gegangen waren. Aber so peinlich mir die Sache auch war... ich habe es nicht bereut...

„Ich ... liebe dich auch"

Er sagte nichts, aber das war auch in dem Moment nicht wichtig. Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas und wir saßen einfach nur da.

„Misaki! Hey Misaki! Wach auf!"

„Hmm? Was?"

„Du bist eingeschlafen."

Ich grummelte vor mich hin und Takumi lachte mich aus. Normalerweise, würde ich ihn schlagen, aber ich war echt müde. Aber warum eigentlich? Ich hab doch super geschlafen...

„Warum bist du so müde Misaki?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Eh!.. Moment mal! HÖR AUF MEINE GEDANKEN ZU LESEN!"

Er fing an zu lachen und ich war jetzt wach. Woher wusste er was ich denke?

„Wann bist du schlafen gegangen?"

„Weiß nicht... vielleicht so um 10:30Uhr..."

„Hmm... Sag mal, kann es vielleicht sein, dass du nicht schlafen konntest, weil du dir Sorgen gemacht hast?"

Er grinste mich an... und dieses Grinsen gefiel mir nicht! Aber ich müsste jetzt wohl ehrlich sein, sonst macht er irgendwas um die Wahrheit aus mir rauszuquetschen.

„Natürlich hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht! Aber ich bin noch vor 11 eingeschlafen... also kann es nicht daran liegen..."

„Darf ich fragen, wie sehr du dich um mich gesorgt hast?"

„Naja... ziemlich dolle... aber... als ich meine Mitarbeiter gestern gehört habe, war ich nur noch sauer und bin irgendwann eingeschlafen."

„Weißt du, wenn Menschen sich um etwas sorgen... kriegen sie keinen ruhigen Schlaf..."

Ich sah zu ihm auf und habe ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erwartet... aber was ich sah, war ein zärtliches Lächeln und ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen.

„Takumi...?"

„So sehr sorgst du dich also um mich..."

Ich lief rot an und senkte meinen Blick. Takumi drückte mich noch mal ganz fest und murmelte, dass er mich lieb hatte. Danach hoch er meinen Kopf und gab mir dann ein Kuss auf meine Nase. Mein Gesicht glühte! Wieso macht er das?

„Du wolltest doch ein Schaufensterbummerl machen, oder?"

„Äh.. ja.."

„Na dann mach dich fertig, ich warte in meinem Zimmer."

„Ok..."

Als er die Tür von außen schloss, fing ich an breit zu grinsen. Einen ganzen Tag nur mit Takumi .

Ich ging ins Bad und danach zog mich schnell an. Leider habe ich die Kette, die ich von Takumi bekommen habe, nicht mitgenommen... schade eigentlich.

Als ich fertig war, klopfte ich an seiner Tür. Er machte die Tür auf und bemusterte mich von oben bis unten. Und ich lief wieder rot an... man! Wie ich es hasse!

„Wunderschön ", flüsterte er mir zärtlich ins Ohr.

Wir verließen zusammen das Hotel und machten uns auf in Richtung Stadt.

Dort angekommen schauten wir uns alle Läden an. Als wir bei einem Klamottenladen stehen blieben grinste mich Takumi an, wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Wa-Was ist denn?"  
>„Misa-chaaan? Ich hab ´ne Kamera dabei~ "<p>

„Ja... und?"

„Zieh irgendein Outfit an, was dir gefällt und ich mache ein Foto von dir. Als Erinnerung an unser erstes Date. "  
>„Ich möchte zwar auch eine Erinnerung ... aber ... ich bin kein Model Takumi!"<p>

„Für mich bist du alles."

Sein Satz brachte mich total aus der Fassung und wieder kam dieser Schmetterlingsschwarm zu Besuch. Ich wurde wieder rot. Die Leute, die auch im Laden waren, schauten uns komisch an. Zum Glück haben sie uns nicht verstanden. Hat seine guten Seiten in ein Land zu fahren ohne die Sprache zu sprechen...

Takumi überredete mich tatsächlich irgendwelche Outfits anzuziehen. Er war zufrieden als er mich dann fotografiert hat. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er diese Outfits anschließend kauft, hätte ich NIE auf ihn gehört! Dieser Idiot!

Wir gingen in ein Restaurant und haben zu Mittag gegessen. Naja in meinem Fall Frühstück.

„Misaki, wieso gehen wir nicht ins Hotel und du ziehst deine Sachen an? Wäre doch ein schönes Erinnerungsfoto . Du und ich am Strand und Sachen aus Hawaii ~"

„Aber deine Sachen sind nicht aus Hawaii."

„Tja, dann gehen wir wieder shoppen! "

„Du bist doch besessen!"

„Und du kriegst einen Bikini, der noch mehr zeigt ~"

„Takumi Usui!"

Er fing an zu lachen. Wie immer.

Dieser Junge liebte es wirklich Geld zu verschwenden! Erst kauft er mir drei neue Outfits und wie ich ihn kenne, war das mit dem Bikini teilweise ernst gemeint!

Takumi lies mich entscheiden, was er tragen soll. Na gut... dagegen hatte ich nichts. Ich meine, er hat ja auch meine Sachen ausgesucht.

Ich schaute mich um und entdeckte ein Shirt, das Takumi perfekt stehen würde. Als ich auf den Preis gucken wollte nahm er meine Hand und hielt mich davon ab.

„Der Preis ist nicht wichtig Misaki."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber."

Ich grummelte ihn an und er kicherte etwas. Danach ging ich wieder auf die Suche nach Klamotten. Dort war eine nette Jeans. Als Takumi gesehen hat, das ich etwas gefunden habe, nahm er mir das sofort aus der Hand, damit ich nicht gucken konnte, wie teuer sie war.

Er zog sich um und kam raus.

Es gibt nur ein einziges Wort, das sein Aussehen jetzt beschreibt...

UMWERFEND!

Alle Frauen im Laden, und auch ich, starrten ihn an. Er kam auf mich zu und gab mir ein Kuss auf die Nase. Wiedermal wurde ich rot. Kann man das irgendwie abstellen?

„Wie ich es mir dachte, du hast einen guten Geschmack "

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in der Umkleidekabine.

An der Kasse sah ich dann den Preis. 100$ ! 30$ für das Shirt und 70$ für die Jeans. Takumi packte seine Sachen freudig weg und grinste mich an.

Wir gingen für eine Weile durch die Stadt und bei Plätzen mit einer schönen Aussicht, machte Takumi Fotos. Bei einigen Bildern zwang ich ihn mit aufs Bild. Es wäre ja doof wenn ich da alleine drauf wäre.

Wir aßen noch ein Eis und gingen dann zurück zum Hotel.

- - - - - - - - - Usuis Sicht - - - - - - - - -

Ich überredete Misaki, eins ihrer neuen Outfits anzuziehen. Den ganzen Weg zurück hab ich sie genervt. Dann gab sie endlich nach, unter der Bedingung, dass ich auch mein neues Outfit trage. Sie meint, es wäre Geldverschwendung, wenn ich es nicht tue.

Wir zogen uns beide um und ich wartete bis Misaki mich in ihr Zimmer lässt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie zog mich schnell hinein.

„Misaki..?", fragte ich besorgt, als sie so ein gequältes Gesicht machte.

„Ist alles- "

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn sie hat sich auf Zehenspitzen gestellt und mich geküsst. Wie ich das vermisst hab!

Ich erwiderte den Kuss und wir standen dort ziemlich lange. Es war echt komisch, dass sie auf einmal so war...

Misaki ließ von mir ab und schaute verlegen zu Boden. (Mit der süßen Röte im Gesicht )

„Ich ... hab etwas für dich vorbereitet Takumi..."

„Was? Echt? Wie lieb von dir "

„Es ist nichts Außergewöhnliches..."

„Solange es von dir ist, ist es das."

Das Rot wurde dunkler und sie wagte es nicht hochzugucken.

„Setz dich hin... und du musst mir versprechen nicht zu lachen!"

„Tu ich nicht."

Sie holte Luft und... sie fing an zu singen. Ich kannte dieses Lied... „Aloha Oe"... aber von ihr gesungen klang das wie Engelsgesang. Einfach nur herrlich.

Als sie fertig war, applaudierte ich. Sie lächelte mich schüchtern an und setze sich auf meinen Schoß.

„Das war sehr außergewöhnlich "

Sie sagte nichts, sondern kuschelte sich an mich ran. Ich fing an die Melodie von „Aloha Oe" zu summen. Etwas später summte sie mit.

„Kannst du es noch mal singen?"

„*wird rot* Nur... weil du es bist..."

Sie sang und ich summte mit. Ich kam mir echt vor wie ein Kranker! Naja... eigentlich war ich das auch... ein Liebeskranker... aber ich war anscheinend nicht alleine. Die Normale Misaki würde NIEMALS für mich singen... leider...

Wir hörten Aoi und die anderen in das Zimmer nebenan kommen. Das war eine gute Gelegenheit abzuhauen.

Misaki dachte wohl das gleiche und stand auf. Ich nahm ihre Hand und rannte mit ihr davon. Am Strand konnten wir leider nicht bleiben, weil die anderen uns vielleicht sehen würden.

„Takumi guck mal!"

„Was denn?"

„Da können uns die anderen nicht sehen"

„Stimmt"

Wir liefen hin und es war ein wirklich schöner Ort.

„Misaki..?"

„Ja?"

„Sag Cheeeese! *knips*"

„Hey! Ich will nicht alleine auf den Fotos sein!"

„Hmm..."

Ich habe eine Palme gesehen, die über dem Wasser war... ob mit Selbstauslöser ein gutes Foto draus wird?

Ich stellte die Kamera auf einen kleinen Stein und schaute ob es gehen würde. Von Misaki bekam ich nur verwunderte Blicke.

„Es klappt!"

„Was klappt?"

„Komm mal her..."

„Was denn?"

„Guck mal, wenn wir beide uns auf die Palme da setzen, wird's ein tolles Bild! "

Sie schaute sich das an und grinste.

„In Ordnung! Ich sitze rechts!"

Sie rannte davon und setze sich gemütlich auf die Palme. Ich stelle währenddessen den Selbstauslöser ein und kam schnell nach.

Wir saßen nun da und warteten bis das Foto geschossen wurde.

Aber als das Foto fertig war, saßen wir immer noch da.

Ich wartete wieder, bis die Sonne halb untergegangen war.. genau wie gestern..

Es war wieder so weit und ich unterbrach wieder die Stille. Wie ein Déjà-vu, nur nicht im Wasser.

„Misaki..."

„Hm?"

„Der heutige Tag war echt schön... ich würde... gerne jeden Tag so verbringen... jeden Tag an deiner Seite sein..."

Sie war still und schaute mich ehrfürchtig an.

„Misaki... willst du meine Freundin sein?"

Sie warf sich um meinen Hals und küsste mich. Also das hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet!

„Natürlich!"

Ich lächelte und umarmte sie ganz fest. Sie gehörte jetzt mir... nur mir...

„Träume werden doch wahr..."

„Was?"

„Naja... ich habe heute Nacht von unserem date geträumt *wird rot* ... aber bevor du mich fragen konntest, ob ich deine Freundin sein will... hat mich Subaru aufgeweckt...*wird noch röter*"

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wir kletterten von der Palme. Misaki wollte unbedingt das Foto sehen. Aber bevor ich ihr das Foto gezeigt habe, hab ich sie erstmal geküsst... so lange bis ihr die Luft wegblieb. Sie hatte anscheinend nichts dagegen, denn sie schlängelte ihre Arme um meinen Hals und mit der einen Hand fuhr sie mir durchs Haar und mit der anderen streichelte sie meine Wange.

Wir hörten auf uns zu küssen und sahen uns das Foto an. Es ist wirklich schön geworden.

Danach kletterten wir wieder auf die Palme und schauten uns den Sonnenuntergang an. Meinen rechten Arm habe ich schützend auf ihre Schultern gelegt und sie kuschelte sich bei mir ein.

Diesen Tag werde ich nie vergessen.

* * *

><p>Sooo... man merkt, dass wieder die Fantasie mit mir durchgegangen ist xD<p>

Ich hoffe es ist nicht zuuuuuu schnulzig geworden xD

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es mehr aus Misakis Sicht und sie ist dort nicht mehr so Liebeskrank xD

Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews :)

Auf meinem Profil ist das Bild was Usui und Misaki gemacht haben :)

Eure KuroUsagi


End file.
